Ghostbusters - A Love Story
by wildmushrooms
Summary: Set six months after the events of Ghostbusters II, this story introduces Audrey, an unexpected love interest to our favourite brainiac parapsychologist, Dr Egon Spengler. There's just one problem - she's only in New York for a short time! As their love for one another grows, will they find a way to stay together? Rated M for some sexually suggestive content.
1. A Visitor

This tale begins in June 1990 - six months after Ghostbusters II takes place.  
>Peter, Egon and Ray are still busy Ghostbusting full time, having finally earned the respect of New York and its people.<br>Winston has become a part time Ghostbuster due to family commitments.  
>Janine is still the Ghostbuster's secretary and is continuing to date Louis, who is infatuated with her.<br>Peter and Dana's on-again-off-again relationship has ended - again.

* * *

><p>The Firehouse door slammed shut.<br>Upstairs in the lounge, Peter was lazily drinking a cup of coffee while watching Egon and Ray, who were sitting at the dining table, repair some damaged equipment.  
>A cloud of smoke from Ray's cigarette encased the two.<br>None of the men reacted to the sound of the slamming door.  
>After all, it was probably just another administrator from the city wanting to talk to Louis about legal formalities again.<br>Downstairs they could hear Janine welcome the visitor with an unusually cheerful tone.  
>The visitor greeted Janine back – in a female voice!<br>Peter perked up, focusing his attention on who was down below.  
>Ray began asking Egon a question, but was quickly interrupted by Peter.<br>"Shhhh!" Peter said as he signalled with his hands for Ray to stop talking. "There's a chick down there. I haven't been laid in a month, this could be my chance."  
>Ray and Egon rolled their eyes at each other and carried on with their work.<br>Peter, unsatisfied with not being able to see and hear the potential babe below, stood up and edged quietly to the door.  
>He pulled the door ajar, stopping and wincing as it squeaked loudly.<br>Peter craned his neck trying to catch a glimpse of the visitor, to no avail.  
>He paused for a moment, ran his fingers through his hair, cleared his throat and made his way downstairs to introduce himself.<p>

Peter was half way down the stairs when he begin to see the visitor from the feet up.  
>He observed her delicate feet encased in simple white sandals, red nail polish on her toes.<br>His vision followed up her feet, to her bare legs that showed her soft, milky white skin.  
>She was wearing a pale blue, knee length sundress covered in small white polka dots.<br>He inched his way down the stairs slowly, not wanting to disrupt the visitor's conversation with Janine.  
>The visitor's back was to him allowing him the perfect opportunity to sneak down the stairs undetected.<br>He took another step.  
>She was holding a book in her arms.<br>Another step.  
>She had long wavy blonde hair arranged in a thick braid cascading down her back.<br>_Definitely cute_, Peter decided.  
>He jumped the last two steps onto the concrete floor below causing a loud bang that startled Janine and the visitor.<br>"Jeez Peter, don't do that to me!" exclaimed Janine as she put her hand to her chest, visibly startled.  
>"Who do we have here?" asked Peter, extending his hand to the visitor, who had now turned around to face him.<br>He studied her face: big blue eyes framed by long black eyelashes, full pink lips and the slightest hint of freckles across her delicate nose.  
><em>Way out of my league<em>, he thought.  
>He shot her a smile and the visitor smiled back at him.<br>It was a warm, sincere smile.  
>Peter already knew she couldn't be from around here.<br>"Hi. I'm Audrey."  
>She extended her hand to Peter's, expecting him to shake it.<br>Instead he pulled her hand to his mouth, planting a kiss on top.  
>"Hi Audrey, it's very nice to meet you." said Peter, laying on all the charm he could muster.<br>"Ugh, don't mind him" said Janine with a roll of her eyes "He's like that with everyone he meets."  
>"Oh?" replied Audrey "Well, I guess you have to do whatever's good for business, right?"<br>She grinned at him while Janine giggled from behind her desk. "I don't think I caught your name."  
>"It's Venkman. Peter Venkman. I'm a scientist." he replied, caught a little off guard by her remark.<br>He cleared his throat.  
>"That's an interesting accent you have, European?"<br>"Uh, Australian actually."  
>"Oh they had to send you to come and get the Ghostbusters for a little problem down in Australia, huh? What have they got, a ghost in the Opera House?"<br>Audrey giggled. "No, I live here in New York actually. I've been here a few months. Janine and I are in the same book club and I was just dropping off next month's book to her," said Audrey looking over at Janine, who was leaning on her hand watching the conversation with interest.  
>"Aww, book club. You know I like to read. I'm a big fan of the classics. Dickens, Hemingway, Sendak..." rattled off Peter, clearly bluffing. "I'm also a brilliant tour guide so if you'd like to be seen in the coolest restaurants in Manhattan on the arm of the most sought after Ghostbuster in the city, I'm your guy."<br>He cocked his head at her.  
><em>How could she refuse that invite<em>? he thought.  
>Janine let out a snort.<br>Peter shot her a stern glance.  
>"Well that sure is tempting, Peter. Thank you" replied Audrey, smiled at him again and brushed a wavy tendril of hair behind her ear.<br>There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I really should be going." said Audrey as she turned around to face Janine.  
>"I'm still finding my way around, so it takes me forever to find my way home. I don't even know how I managed to find this building without having to take an hour long detour!"<br>"Aww, you'll get used to it!" replied Janine. "It really is a lovely city, just make sure you buy a knife or some capsicum spray and you'll be fine!" she said with a smile. Audrey smiled back nervously, unsure whether Janine was being joking or not.  
>"Well Peter, it was nice to meet you," said Audrey, looking over at Peter who was now sitting casually on the corner of Janine's desk playing with a Rubik's cube.<br>"Likewise" replied Peter, "Don't forget about my offer to show you around. You know where to find me."  
>He winked and smiled at Audrey.<br>"See you later."  
>"Bye" said Audrey as she turned around, taking a couple of steps towards the firehouse door before exclaiming "Oh!" and turning back around to place the book she had been holding in her arms on Janine's desk "I nearly forgot!"<br>Audrey turned around again, her dress swaying with her every step, and left the building, the door slamming shut behind her.

Peter turned to Janine.  
>"I never knew you had any hot friends, Janine. Where you been hiding this fox?"<br>Janine, who had begun filing her nails, looked up at Peter from her chair.  
>"I've only known her a month or so since she started coming to book club. She's looking for friends I guess. She's a real nice girl. Real smart too. We should invite her along to the dinner thing we're all going to next Friday. You know the one? We have a spare seat to fill."<br>"The ass kissing New Yorkers banquet at the Belvedere? Yes! Great idea Janine, great idea!" replied Peter enthusiastically, as he jumped up and bounded back up the stairs two at a time.

Peter burst through the door back into the lounge.  
>Ray and Egon were still in the same position, still tinkering with the equipment.<br>Ray, now wearing a large pair of magnifying goggles looked up, his eyes resembling a bug-eyed cartoon character.  
>"You were gone a while, Peter. Who was it?" he asked.<br>"Only the hottest chick I've seen all week, Ray. Possibly even all month."  
>"All month? She must be an absolute goddess for you to say that, Peter" shot Egon, giving Ray a smirk.<br>"Oh she is Egon, she is. A foreign babe too. Just wait till you see her. She's coming to the banquet with us next week."  
>Ray and Egon shot each other knowing glances before going back to work.<p> 


	2. The Belvedere

Friday night at The Belvedere Hotel.  
>The Ghostbusters – Peter, Ray, Egon plus Janine and Louis were seated at an elaborately decorated table in the centre of the Grand Ballroom.<br>A room full of identical tables bustling with formal looking guests surrounded them.  
>It was the night of the annual Celebrating Citizens of New York banquet and the Ghostbusters were some of the most popular and celebrated guests this year after saving the world last New Years Eve.<p>

Louis was excitedly explaining the tax benefits of the event to Janine, who was stirring her cocktail with a straw and looking wistfully at all the ball gowns on display.  
>Ray and Egon were in deep discussion about the reported paranormal experiences in the art deco hotel, which were said to have begun back the 1950s.<br>Peter straightened his tie and took another sip from his whiskey glass.  
>There was a spare seat next to him, for Audrey, who was running late.<br>He scanned the room for her again.  
><em>Was she even going to show up,<em> he wondered.  
>He'd gone to the trouble of dry cleaning his only suit for the occasion.<br>"Oh here she is!" exclaimed Janine, interrupting Louis.

Peter, Ray, Egon and Louis all looked over to Janine and followed her line of sight to Audrey, who was making her way across the ballroom.  
>She was wearing a floor length black dress that hugged her slim but curvy body.<br>The thin straps of the dress hung over her shoulders, her arms and delicate collarbone on display.  
>Her hair had been pulled into an elegant updo, with soft strands of hair framing her face and a pair of delicate silver drop earrings glimmered from her ears.<br>Her elegance and beauty had caught the attention of all three Ghostbusters, plus a trail of men craning their necks to get a better view of her as she walked past them on her way to the table.  
>Audrey was completely oblivious to the ripple of attention she'd caused.<br>"Jeez Venkman, you weren't kidding when you said she was attractive" said Ray, eyebrows raised.  
>Egon adjusted his glasses.<br>_She was beautiful,_ he thought, _but she's Peter's type, not mine.  
><em>"Back off Ray, she's mine" shot Peter quietly, half joking but half serious as he stood up to introduce himself to Audrey who had finally made her way over to the table.  
>"Audrey, may I introduce my colleagues Ray and Egon"<br>"Hi" said Ray and Egon in unison, taking the chance to observe Audrey close up.  
>Egon took in her face, admiring her blue eyes and the freckles across her nose.<p>

"And of course we have Janine and Louis" finished Peter, casually signalling in their direction.  
>"Hi everyone" said Audrey cheerfully as she sat in the chair Peter had politely pulled out for her.<br>"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got lost on my way here. Turns out you can't trust directions from homeless people" she said, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>"I like your accent" piped Egon "Australian?"<br>"Yes actually" replied Audrey furrowing a brow "I think you're the first person to get that right, everyone else thinks I'm from Europe"  
>Peter's face grew pink and he sunk lower into his seat.<br>"I shared a dorm with an Australian guy back in college. He always wore odd socks. He left after a semester" finished Egon, quickly wondering why he'd just said that out loud.  
>Audrey laughed.<br>"How strange" she said with a smile.  
>Egon laughed too. He couldn't help it; Audrey's laugh was infectious.<p>

The night progressed, speeches were made, course after delicious course was served while wine and whiskey flowed at each table.  
>"You know, Audrey" said Janine, with a mouthful of cake in her mouth "I really do believe your desserts are better than this fancy stuff we're eating tonight."<br>"Oh, really?" she replied.  
>"Audrey makes the most delicious desserts for book club. I think we've all gained 10 pounds since she started coming along!" said Janine looking at everyone on the table, "she's a real good cook."<br>"Thanks, Janine. It's nice to have an excuse to bake. It's not much fun cooking for one all the time" replied Audrey.  
>"Baking? You're like perfect wife material!" chimed in Peter.<br>He couldn't believe this woman.  
><em>Cute AND a good cook?<em> he thought. _I bet she's good in bed too.  
><em>"You should drop by with dessert sometime, Audrey. Our little Egon here can't get enough of the sweet stuff" said Peter, reaching over and ruffling Egon's hair playfully.  
>Egon slowly patted his hair back into place.<br>"I'll have to do that" said Audrey, catching Egon's eye.  
>She studied him, amused by his seriousness as he smoothed down his ruffled hair.<br>Egon quickly looked away.

A little later on in the night, Ray and Egon were again in deep discussion, this time regarding the latest Spectral Monthly magazine.  
>Janine had Louis in her arms, kissing him passionately.<br>Peter was trying to impress Audrey with stories of his academic achievements, of which even he admitted were limited.  
>Audrey briefly caught Egon's eye again.<br>She really wanted to talk to him, get to know more about him.  
>"Didn't this month have an article about Delilah Dagheart, the White Widow?" she asked Ray and Egon, edging her way into the conversation.<br>"Yeah, that's it" replied Ray, impressed that someone besides him and Egon read Spectral Monthly.

From the paranormal experiences of the Belvedere Hotel, to unsolved mysteries, UFO's, phrenology and the work of the Ghostbusters, the conversation spanned to the end of the evening but had quickly became an in depth discussion exclusively between Egon and Audrey.  
>She had even swapped seats with Ray so she could sit next to Egon.<br>Janine and Louis had left an hour ago.  
>Peter and Ray were sitting on the opposite side of the table watching the two talk excitedly.<br>"I've never seen him talk so much to anyone, let alone a woman before" said Ray.  
>He was surprised with how chatty the normally reserved Egon had become around Audrey.<br>"Yeah, well he totally cut in on my chick" replied Peter, feeling a little upset about having the girl he invited to dinner pay more attention to Egon than himself.  
>"Usually it's the other way around" he finished, taking the final sip from his forth or fifth whiskey glass.<br>Ray smirked at Peter and lit a cigarette.  
>"Okay you two, wrap it up! The cleaners are shooting me dirty looks now. It's time to leave" said Peter, clapping his hands together in an attempt to jolt Egon and Audrey out of their conversation.<br>It worked.  
>They looked over at Ray and Peter, both suddenly aware of how deeply entangled in their own exclusive conversation they had been for the last couple of hours.<p>

The Ghostbusters, accompanied by Audrey, walked to the entrance of the hotel.  
>"Well, we're parked just around the corner here" said Ray, nodding his head in the direction where the Ecto-1 was parked.<br>"Which way to your place?" Peter asked Audrey, playfully.  
>He knew he now had zero chance of going home with her, but still he thought he'd ask.<br>"This way" replied Audrey, signalling down the road in the opposite direction to where the Ghostbusters were headed.  
>"Would you like us to drive you home?" asked Egon, secretly hoping she'd say yes.<br>"No that's okay, my apartment's not far from here" she replied. "Thank you though."  
>She smiled at the Ghostbusters and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.<br>"Well Miss, thank you for the pleasure of your company" said Peter, kissing Audrey's hand again.  
>"Thanks for inviting me, Peter. It was nice meeting you all" replied Audrey.<br>She smiled at Egon.  
>What she really meant was that it was nice to meet him.<br>They all exchanged farewells before the Ghostbusters began walking in the direction of their car.  
>Peter turned around and mouthed 'call me' to Audrey.<br>There was only one Ghostbuster she was going to call and it wasn't going to be Peter.


	3. Ray's Occult Books

A few days had passed since the banquet at the Belvedere Hotel.  
>Ray was busily rearranging a display of books in his bookstore, Ray's Occult Books, which he still ran when he wasn't working as a Ghostbuster.<br>A puff of smoke from his pipe wafted around him.  
>A bell gave a high-pitched tinkle as the door slowly opened.<br>Ray looked up from arranging the books to see Audrey, wearing a pale pink shirt loosely tucked into a pair of rolled up dark jeans, her hair messily tied into a high ponytail.  
>"Hi Ray!" she said happily, flashing him a smile.<br>"Hi" replied Ray, a little surprised to see her and curious as to why she had come to his shop. _  
><em>"How's things?" she asked, trying to act casual.  
>"Fine" replied Ray "You know Peter isn't here, he…"<br>"Oh, I wasn't looking for Peter" interrupted Audrey, before realising she wasn't acting casually at all.  
>"Oh, okay. Is there something I can help you with then?" asked Ray as he took a deep puff from his pipe.<br>"Oh, no, I just wanted to have a look around," replied Audrey with a smile.  
>She hesitated for a second before scanning the room and picking a shelf of books to browse through.<br>"So, um…" she started while tilting her head to read the dusty titles on the shelf, "How's Egon?"  
><em>So THAT'S what she's here for<em>, he thought, smiling to himself.  
>"He's fine," he offered.<br>A few moments passed.

"Has he said anything about me since the other night?" she asked, still trying to act nonchalant, although her heart had started to quicken by this point.  
>Truth be told, Audrey hadn't been able to stop thinking about Egon since meeting him the other night.<br>She had spent the last few days reliving their conversations, dying to talk with him again.  
>She'd thought about his hair, his eyes, his glasses, the tie he had worn.<br>What had be been drinking? What had his smile looked like? What cologne was he wearing?  
>Audrey needed to see him again and decided to visit Ray, Egon's closest friend, to find out if he had been thinking about her just as much.<br>"No" replied Ray, honestly.  
>"Oh…" said Audrey, suddenly feeling a little bit sick. Had she completely misinterpreted the night?<br>She picked a book off the shelf and started to flick through it.  
><em>What do I do now<em>, she wondered.  
>"Then again," continued Ray, after giving it a moments thought, "he never really talks about anything other than work."<br>Audrey smiled; her heart began to race again.  
>Ray could sense Audrey's interest in Egon wasn't exactly platonic.<br>He moved behind the counter and sat down.  
>"You know, you could always call him. It's not like he has anything better to do on a Saturday night than drink copious amounts of soda and write notes on positive enforcement theory."<br>Audrey walked over to the counter.  
>"I'll take this one, thanks," she said, placing a book on the counter and smiling again at Ray.<br>Ray's brows furrowed as he read the title: An Outline of Occult Science by Rudolph Steiner.  
>"Heavy stuff" he commented as he punched some buttons on the cash register.<br>"I'm always up for a challenge" replied Audrey.  
>Ray wasn't sure if she was referring to the book or Egon.<br>After paying, Audrey took a pen from the counter, pulled off the lid with her teeth, flipped to the last page of her newly purchased book and tore off a small rectangle of paper before scribbling something on it and handing it to Ray.  
>"Would you mind giving this to Egon next time you see him?"<br>She put the lid back on the pen, smiled and quickly left the store, the bell tinkling behind her as she left.  
>Ray looked down at the slip of paper.<br>On it was her name and phone number.  
>Ray chuckled.<br>_Lucky guy,_ he thought before folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket.


	4. A Crumpled Slip of Paper

It wasn't until later on that night that Ray returned to the Firehouse, a large pizza box in his arms.  
>The building was dark except for the second floor, the lounge room, which also served as kitchen, dining room, recreation room and research space.<br>Egon was huddled over the pool table.  
>A glass jar of slime bubbled away next to a boom box, which was quietly playing an upbeat pop song from the radio.<br>Egon was busily writing notes while holding a calculator in his other hand.  
>A pair of re-engineered headphones were on his head, multi-coloured wires dangled around his chin.<br>He hadn't heard Ray come in.

"Hey!" called out Ray.  
>He brushed aside a stack of papers and candy wrappers from the small dining table and placed the pizza box on top.<br>Flipping the lid and taking a slice, he walked over to Egon to examine what he was working on.  
>Egon looked up at Ray and slipped the headphones around his neck.<br>"Hey Ray. You should see the results I'm getting here, it's…"  
>"Never mind that right now" interrupted Ray. "Someone came to see me at the bookshop today. They were asking about you. You'll never guess who it was!"<br>Egon stared at Ray waiting for him to continue, a blank expression on his face.  
>"It was Audrey! From the other night!" he was talking rather excitedly now.<br>After all, he couldn't recall the last time a woman had come chasing after Egon.  
>"She gave me this to give to you!" he dug around in his pocket before pulling out a chewing gum wrapper, a coin and a piece of lint and placed them all on the pool table.<br>"That's very thoughtful of her," replied Egon sarcastically, picking up the lint and examining it closely before flicking it to the ground.  
>"Oh here it is" said Ray digging around in his other pocket.<br>He pulled out the now crumpled slip of paper and handed it to Egon.  
>Egon, brows furrowed, took the paper and carefully unfolded it.<br>"This is for me?" he asked Ray sceptically after seeing what was written on it.  
>"Yep. She came in asking about you. Wanted to know if you'd been talking about her. I think she really likes you, Spengler. She's real cute too, you should call her!"<br>Egon gave a slight smile before folded the paper up and slipping it into his pocket.  
>He quickly changed the subject back to his latest slime studies.<p> 


	5. Ring, Ring

A pale blue telephone positioned on a wooden table, its long cord dangling off the edge, began to ring.  
>Audrey raced to the phone.<br>She reached for the receiver in such a hurry she almost knocked over a kitsch brown cat ornament next to the phone.  
>She reached out to steady the ornament, causing her to drop the receiver onto the floor.<p>

"Oops, sorry about that!" she said into the phone once she had picked it up off the floor.  
>"Er, no problem," said the voice on the other end of the line "Is this Audrey?"<br>"Yes, who's this?" she replied.  
>She could hear the person on the other end clear their throat.<br>"It's Egon," he said.  
>Audrey closed her eyes for a moment and began to do a little dance on the spot, a huge grin on her face.<br>"Are you there?" he asked after Audrey hadn't replied for a moment.  
>"Oh yes, sorry. Hi!" She paused for a moment, gathering her composure.<br>"I wasn't sure if you were going to call…" she said.

They spoke about trivial things for a few minutes before Audrey plucked up the courage to ask Egon out to dinner.  
>She grinned down the phone line when he said yes.<br>They arranged a date for next Saturday night, with Audrey to meet Egon at the Firehouse at eight o'clock sharp.

After saying their goodbyes, Audrey carefully placed the receiver back on its cradle.  
>She thought about the vow she had made to herself before moving to New York about not dating any men for the next year.<br>_Screw it,_ she thought, _Egon is different._


	6. A Psychomagnotheric Date

Friday night, 7.56pm.  
>Audrey stood out the front of the Firehouse and looked up at the building, the Ghostbusters sign swinging above her head in the soft breeze.<br>She was surprised that she had been able to find her way to the firehouse again without getting lost.  
>After deliberating for an afternoon over what to wear, she had decided on a short sleeve, knee length green chiffon dress that skimmed across her chest revealing just a hint of cleavage.<br>The full skirt shimmied with her every was the perfect dancing dress.  
>She wondered if that's what they could end up doing later on tonight.<br>She had paired her dress with black tights, chunky black Mary Jane heels and an unbuttoned dark purple cardigan.  
>She had worn her hair out, the long wavy strands cascaded down her back.<br>In her arms she held a neatly arranged plate of chocolate fudge cookies that she had baked, remembering the promise she had made to Peter at the banquet.  
>She took a deep breath before pushing open the firehouse door.<p>

Inside, a pale yellow light shone down revealing the Ecto-1.  
>She walked past it looking curiously at the accessories on the roof, wondering what they were all for.<br>She spotted Janine's desk, now abandoned for the day.  
>Audrey remembered the last time she had been here, meeting Peter for the first time.<br>She wondered if he was here now and what he thought about her turning down his advances for Egon.  
>Audrey made her way up the stairs, careful not to trip over.<br>_That would be just my luck_, she thought.  
>Once at the top she knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by none other than Peter.<br>"Oh hi!" he said, clearly excited at her arrival.  
>She could sense that he'd been giving Egon a hard time about the date tonight.<br>"Oh you baked! You shouldn't have!" he continued, taking the plate of cookies out of her arms. "Come in, come in. Make yourself at home."  
>She walked in and looked around the disorganised room.<br>It was clearly a bachelor pad, but there was something oddly comforting and warm about the place.  
>Ray, who was sitting on the couch with a large book in his lap, looked over and said hello to Audrey.<br>"How's that book of yours going?" he asked.  
>"I'm still only at the beginning," she replied with a tilt of her head.<br>"So where's Egon?" she asked, nervously moving around the room.  
>"Poor Spengs. He's been having a real hard time coordinating his outfit this evening," said Peter jokingly, while offering Ray a cookie. "He'll be out in a minute. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Maybe something a little harder?" he asked.<br>"Coffee would be great, thanks" she replied before spotting a guitar resting against a wall.  
>She walked over to it, picked it up and sat down on a nearby chair, relieved at having something to do while she waited for Egon.<br>She slid the pick out from between the strings and strummed a couple of chords, wincing at the sound before beginning to tune it.  
>"Egon didn't say you were a musician," said Peter impressed, as he poured coffee into a cup.<br>"Oh, no. I'm not a musician." she replied with a smile. "It's just something I picked up from my university days. Do you play?" she asked Peter as he handed her the cup of coffee.  
>"Only enough to pick up chicks. Chicks really dig musicians you know" he replied.<br>"Oh yeah, and how's that working out for you?" she replied, cheekily.  
>Ray peeked over the couch at her, a smirk on his face.<br>Audrey took a big gulp from her coffee cup, only now realising just how thirsty she was.  
>She sat the cup down and began strumming the guitar again while Peter stood making song requests.<p>

Meanwhile, Egon stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection.  
>His stomach was churning. He felt a lump rise in his throat.<br>He felt sick.  
><em>What am I doing<em>, he asked himself.  
>Egon had dated in the past, but he had never pursued anything long term.<br>What was the point? A relationship would only get in the way of his work.  
>He also didn't trust his emotions.<br>He worried they would cloud his judgement and interfere with his logical thinking, causing him to do something stupid or possibly even regrettable.  
><em>A relationship will definitely be too troublesome<em>. _I don't want to end up with an ongoing saga like Peter and Dana, _he decided.  
>He'd have to tell Audrey tonight that he'd made a mistake and they shouldn't continue to see each other.<br>Then he thought of Audrey again and reconsidered his thoughts.  
>From the moment he had met her he'd felt something… something he couldn't quite name just yet.<br>He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face.  
><em>Forget rational thought<em>, he said to himself, _Audrey is different._

Egon walked into the lounge room, caught a little by surprise at Audrey playing the guitar.  
>"It seems your girlfriend has some hidden talents, Egon" shot Peter from across the room, giving him a suggestive look.<br>Egon ignored Peter's remark and greeted Audrey.  
>"Okay, come on Ray, this is our cue to leave" said Peter to Ray, signalling him to get up from the couch. "Don't you worry about us, we're just heading down to our local dive bar to drink cheap beer and talk, you know, science stuff," he said to Audrey as he made his way to the door, Ray trailing along behind him.<br>"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you crazy kids" said Peter with a wink before leaving.  
>"Have a good time you guys," said Ray before closing the door behind him and following Peter down the stairs.<br>Audrey slid the pick back between the guitar strings, leaned the guitar back against the wall and stood up, nervously smoothing her dress down.  
>"I hope Peter didn't give you a hard time," said Egon.<br>"No, not at all," she replied.  
>They were both suddenly aware that this was the first time they'd been alone together.<br>"Hi" she said, breaking the sudden silence.  
>"Hi," he replied, happy she had broken the silence. As much as Peter irritated him sometimes, Egon wished he had his confidence with women. "Uh, how about I give you a tour?"<br>"Okay," she replied, before draining her cup of the last drops of coffee and placing it on the dining table.

It wasn't until Egon had shown Audrey around the research equipment on the top level of the Firehouse that he noticed how quiet she had become.  
>He looked at her, noticing her pupils had become enlarged, her eyes glazed over, a dopey grin on her face. Something wasn't right.<br>"Are you… feeling okay?" he asked her.  
>"Oh I feel great, amazing actually" she said, her smile widening.<br>She lent into him, eyes closed, reaching up to kiss his lips.  
>"Whoa, hold on, what's going on?" he asked, holding her back.<br>"I just really, really like you Egon!" she exclaimed melodramatically. "Actually I think – I think I love you! How about you show me your bedroom, we could…"  
>"Look up" he said, suddenly shining a small medical torch into her eyes. "What was the last thing you ate or drank?" he asked her, concerned.<br>"Peter gave me a cup of coffee earlier. It was amazing. Peter is so nice. I really like him! Where did he go?"  
>"Uh, let's go back downstairs," he replied, wondering what to do next. Something was clearly wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.<br>"Can you show me the coffee cup Peter gave you?" he asked her, suddenly having an idea.  
>"I sure can, follow me," she said flirtatiously as she grabbed Egon's hand and led him downstairs and back into the lounge room.<p>

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she quickly turned around causing Egon to bump into her.  
>She tried to lean in again for a kiss but Egon quickly held her back.<br>He cleared his throat.  
>"You were going to show me the coffee cup," he prompted.<br>"The what? Oh, yeah, over here" she said, scanning the room before spotting the empty cup on the dining table and moving over to it, Egon following.  
>She passed the cup to him, which he inspected closely. He could see a slight pink sheen to the cup – remnants of psychomagnotheric slime, and there was no need to guess who put it there.<br>_Shit, Venkman has laced Audrey's coffee… and it's never been orally ingested before,_ he thought, suddenly both alarmed and intrigued.  
>This date had suddenly turned into a potential case study.<br>"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Audrey asked Egon dreamily as she moved over to the pool table and turned up the radio, which was still playing for the now contaminated slime, before walking off seductively.  
>Egon was weighing up the ethics of turning Audrey into an experiment, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he looked over at her. Audrey was now standing in the middle of the lounge room next to the fireman's pole, her cardigan in a crumped heap on the floor next to her.<br>She bent over to take off her shoes, giving Egon a view of her cleavage.  
>"Whoa, hold on Audrey. Keep your clothes on," he said, quickly looking away from her chest and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.<br>He wondered what he should do next.

When he looked over at Audrey again, she had slipped off her tights and was now beginning to dance provocatively to the music blaring from the radio.  
>A sleeve from her dress had slipped down to reveal more of her skin.<br>Egon was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Audrey's seductive behaviour.  
>He moved towards her, hoping to drape her cardigan back over her shoulders and calm her down.<br>Instead, Audrey jumped onto the fireman's pole intending to swing around it, but had misjudged the move and had begun to slip down it.  
>Egon tried to reach for her and pull her back up but it was too late – in a matter of seconds Audrey slid all the way down the pole and landed on the first floor cement with a thud, emitting a surprised scream as she did so.<br>Egon ran to the hole and peered down at Audrey.  
>"Audrey! Are you okay?" he asked, worried she may have injured herself. "Stay there!" he called out before running down the stairs to the first floor.<br>He went up to Audrey and found her sitting up at the bottom of the pole, assessing her knee, a streak of blood dripping from a small graze.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked her again.<br>"I'm… fine" she replied, a huge grin on her face. "What a ride! I'm going to do that again!" she said, jumping to her feet.  
>"I don't think that's such a good idea. Let's get you back upstairs," he said, this time taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.<p>

In the early hours of the morning, Peter slowly cracked open the door and poked his head through, looking around the lounge room.  
>He spotted Audrey's cardigan, tights and shoes discarded in the middle of the room.<br>A smile formed on his face.  
>"Looks like Egon got lucky tonight, the hound" he said to Ray, who followed him into the lounge room.<br>"What? Egon?" said Ray, confused. He knew that wouldn't be Egon's style at all.  
>He looked around and spotted Audrey's clothes on the floor. "Hmmm, I don't know Venkman. I've got a bad feeling about this."<br>Ray noticed that the bedroom door was closed, a pale light filtering from underneath. He walked over to it and tapped gently.  
>Egon uttered a quiet "come in."<br>Ray slowly opened the door.

He saw Egon, sitting upright on his single bed, his back resting against the wall.  
>Audrey was lying against him, an arm and bare leg draped over him, her head buried into his side. She was fast asleep.<br>Egon didn't look happy.  
>"What happened?" Ray asked Egon.<br>"Venkman spiked Audrey's drink with psychomagnotheric slime. I've spent the night keeping her from making advances at me. She even threw herself down the pole. Luckily she ended up tiring herself out and fell asleep," he said, looking down at her.  
>Ray looked over at Peter who had been listening to Egon speak from the lounge room; he had deliberately stayed out of Egon's line of sight.<br>"I was just trying to do him a favour!" Peter said quietly to Ray, shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Is she okay?" Ray asked Egon, knowing too that the slime had never been ingested before.<br>"I think so. She has a few grazes from falling down the pole. I won't be able to assess the effects of the slime until she wakes up."  
>"What a date, huh?" Ray replied with a grimace.<br>Egon closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly.


	7. Hungover

Audrey opened her eyes.  
>A golden beam of morning sunlight shone against the bare white wall opposite her.<br>She sighed and rubbed her eyes, before realising she wasn't waking up in her own apartment.  
>Audrey quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom.<br>Egon, still sitting up with his back against the wall, his head awkwardly skewed, had fallen asleep next to her.  
><em>How did I end up like this<em>, she wondered, feeling alarmed.  
>She began racking her brain trying to recall the events of the night before. She couldn't remember much at all.<br>Her head began to pound.

Egon, feeling Audrey moving next to him, woke up.  
>He straightened his neck, wincing while doing so, clearly sore from an uncomfortable nights sleep.<br>He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before placing them back on and seeing Audrey looking at him, a look of both confusion and panic on her face.  
>"Okay, don't be alarmed," he began, "you ingested some psychomag… uh, mood slime, last night."<br>"What?" she asked, her face looking even more confused.  
>Egon gave Audrey a rundown of the events of the previous evening while Audrey covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief.<br>Once he had finished, she picked up a pillow and buried her head into it.  
>"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!" she said, feeling her face grow hot.<br>Egon began to explain the tests he'd like to run on her now she was awake, but was interrupted by Audrey who had thrown down the pillow and begun laughing.  
>The whole situation was ridiculous; there was no other way to react to it.<br>Egon started laughing along too, awkwardly at first, before breaking out into full fits of laughter along with Audrey.  
>Her laugh was infectious, he couldn't help himself.<br>Egon couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to laugh so freely; he was usually so serious.

Once they had regained their composure, she lay on her back, a hand tucked behind her head.  
>Egon, following her lead, shuffled down next to her.<br>They both lay there, wedged together on his single bed, staring at a beam of sunlight slowly creeping across the ceiling.  
>"Thank you for taking care of me" she said softly, breaking the silence.<br>"You're welcome" he replied. "How do you feel now?"  
>She looked over at him.<br>"Hungover" she replied before they both broke into another fit of laughter.

They emerged from the bedroom into the lounge room where Ray and Peter were positioned around the pool table.  
>Egon cleared his throat in an attempt to get Peter's attention. After all, he now had an apology and some major sucking up to do.<br>Peter looked over, catching Egon's stern expression.  
>"Oh you guys, Audrey, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to loosen you up and give you both a great first date!"<br>"So you thought you'd compromise my experiment, voiding months worth of research as well as potentially harming Audrey? Venkman, the psychomagnotheric slime hadn't even been orally ingested before. Who knows what could have happened?!"  
>"Well I just know that Ray had a great time on it last New Years Eve!" he replied.<br>"That was a completely different set of circumstances" chimed in Ray.  
>"Look, I'm truly sorry. I owe you both dinner. I'll organise everything, just tell me when and I'll arrange it for you. No expense spared. I'll get Louis to give me some petty cash…"<br>"Thanks Peter, that won't be necessary. I'd rather not have any of your _assistance_ in the future" interrupted Egon.

Audrey gathered up her belongs, which Ray had neatly arranged in a pile on the couch.  
>"I've really got to be going," she said, hastily slipping on her shoes.<br>"I'll walk you out," replied Egon.  
>Audrey said goodbye to Peter and Ray and headed for the door, Egon behind her.<br>She paused in the doorway and turned around to Peter.  
>"What made you think I'd need to drink slime in order to have a good time with Egon anyway?" she asked, before quickly following with "Actually, don't answer that. Whatever reason it was, you were wrong."<br>Egon glared at Peter before he followed Audrey down the stairs, quickly grabbing his P.K.E Meter on his way.  
>He hoped to give her a discreet once over as they descended the stairs.<p>

Out onto the street, Audrey squinted her eyes in the bright daylight.  
>"I'm sorry again about last night" said Egon apologetically.<br>He wondered now how this would all end. Would she even want to see him again?  
>"I'm sorry too. Do you think we can we start again?" she asked him with a smile.<br>Egon smiled back in agreement.  
>"Meet me in the park at lunchtime?" she asked. "We should at least make the most of this perfect day. That's if you're not busy."<br>"Lunchtime in the park? Okay" he replied, surprised she wanted to see him again so soon.  
>"Great, I'll see you then" she said, before turning around and walking to the curb to hail a cab.<p>

**~R.I.P. Harold Ramis~**


	8. Picnic in the Park

Egon made his way through the park.  
>Warm days like this always brought out a hive of activity, and this Sunday afternoon was no exception.<br>He saw picnic rugs laid out on the grass in all directions and he wondered how he'd find Audrey amongst the throng.  
>He made his way to the place he'd agreed to meet her and found her laying on her stomach on a red picnic blanket in prime park real estate - under the shade of a large tree. She had changed into cut off denim shorts that revealed her pale legs, a t-shirt and sneakers, which were neatly placed next to the blanket.<br>She looked deep in concentration as she read a book while listening to her Walkman.

Egon approached Audrey, his hands in his pockets.  
>He took a moment to admire how sweet she looked lying on the blanket.<br>Audrey noticed Egon and looked up at him, slipping off her headphones and shooting him a big smile.  
>They greeted each other as he joined her on the blanket.<br>"I meant to ask you this morning, where did these Band-Aids on my legs come from?" she said with an amused look on her face.  
>He explained about assessing her injuries and cleaning her up after the fall down the pole last night.<br>She thanked him again for his help before tossing her book down on the blanket.  
>"Do you read?" she asked.<br>"No. I believe print media is dead," replied Egon, matter-of-factly.  
>"Really? I don't think people will ever stop reading books. There is something so satisfying about cracking the spine of a new book and smelling the pages."<br>He smiled at her.  
>She sat up.<br>"I brought lunch!" she said, drawing his attention to a hamper next to her. "I wasn't sure what you'd feel like, so I brought a bit of everything" she finished, unloading the contents of the hamper onto the blanket.  
>She had made sandwiches, muffins and brought a selection of fruit with her.<br>She pulled out a pitcher of cold lemon ice tea, complete with lemon slices floating inside.  
>"You really didn't need to go to so much trouble" said Egon, surprised at how much effort she'd made for such a simple meeting.<br>"Oh please, I'm just happy I had a reason to actually make food for someone other than me. Help yourself!" she replied as she poured two glasses of iced tea.

They had spent time over lunch getting to know each other properly.  
>Audrey spoke about why she was in New York: She was taking part in a preschool teacher exchange program.<br>She was to teach at an American school for a year, while the teacher who's job she had taken would do her job for a year back in Australia.  
>She had arrived in Los Angeles back in May and had spent the last month slowly travelling across the county until she had arrived in New York, where she was now setting up her apartment and getting used to the city. She was intending to spend the summer living like a tourist before beginning work.<p>

Egon was surprised.  
>He hadn't known she was a teacher, let alone a preschool teacher.<br>He was suddenly brimming with questions to ask her for his research at the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research, which he still took part in when he wasn't busting ghosts.  
>Their conversation then led into their tastes in art and music, which they discovered were completely opposite (he preferred Renaissance and opera, she'd rather Modern art and music by The Cure).<br>They both agreed on an appreciation for Art Deco architecture.  
>Egon also asked Audrey what she thought about America (she was loving it so far, but was missing a few comforts from home).<p>

After they had eaten, they lay side by side on the blanket, stomachs full, enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon.  
>Shadows from the trees overhead danced across their bodies almost hypnotically, making them both drowsy.<br>Audrey rolled onto her side to look at Egon, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed.  
>She smiled at him.<br>After feeling so vulnerable last night, she now felt safe and at ease.  
>She thought about how much she liked him already and wondered if he felt the same.<p>

Egon, sensing he was being watched, opened his eyes and looked over at Audrey.  
>"I was starting to fall asleep," he said, rolling onto his side to face her.<br>They stared into each other's eyes, flecks of sunlight dancing across their faces.  
>Egon swept a wisp of hair off of Audrey's face.<br>Lying so close to her, he could smell a soft vanilla scent on her skin. Everything seemed to go quiet.

She gazed at him pensively, deciding what to do next, before she slowly moved into him.  
>Their lips met.<br>Audrey could taste the saltiness of his lips, a hint of lemon lingering from the iced tea.  
>He was gentle, soft, but she could feel a slight roughness from his unshaven face.<br>It sent a shiver up her spine.  
>She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer to him.<br>Their hearts quickened, neither of them wanting this moment to end.  
>It had been so long since Egon had put any effort into the pursuit of a woman, he suddenly wondered why.<p>

They pulled away from each other, both returning back to the reality they had momentarily lost: the park, the afternoon, the picnic blanket.  
>Egon rolled onto his back and Audrey lay next to him, her hand in his.<br>It may have been the food or it may have been the kiss, but they were both suddenly overcome with a warm sense of contentedness.


	9. Coffee

"So?" asked Janine, peering down her glasses.  
>"So what?" replied Audrey.<br>"So are you going to tell me about what's going on between you and Egon?" probed Janine, a ripple of excitement in her voice.

Audrey and Janine were having coffee during Janine's lunch break.  
>Audrey had wondered if Janine had arranged the meet up so she could grill Audrey on what was happening between her and Egon.<br>Turns out Audrey's prediction was right.

"We're seeing each other, I guess," replied Audrey, before taking a sip from her coffee cup.  
>"You guess?" asked Janine with a raise of her eyebrow.<br>"Well, we've been seeing each other regularly for the last few weeks so I _guess_ we're officially together, but we haven't actually spoken about it, so I'm not a hundred percent sure" answered Audrey, now beginning to doubt her assumption about their relationship.  
>"Well, you've kissed, right?" asked Janine.<br>"Uh, yes" replied Audrey, her face growing hot.  
>Although Audrey had sensed Egon's shyness and dislike for public displays of affection, they had still acted like love struck teenagers whenever they found a private moment together.<br>"Well then you must officially be dating!" said Janine, becoming excited again. "And I know for a fact he really like you!"  
>She dangled that last sentence like a carrot on a stick.<br>"How do you know that for a fact?" asked Audrey, taking the bait.  
>"Well, since you've come along, he's been acting – different. He's arguing with Peter a lot less and he's been nowhere near as bossy around the office. He didn't even say anything when me and Louis were late back from our lunch break last week. I've even caught him humming along to the radio. He definitely likes you" finished Janine with a nod of her head.<br>Audrey smiled.  
>"I hope so, I really like him," she said.<br>In fact, every meeting with Egon had left Audrey feeling a little dizzy.  
>Her feelings for him were growing.<br>"Aww Audrey, I'm real happy for the two of you. All I've ever wanted was for Egon to find love, maybe even settle down. He needs a woman to take care of him" said Janine, genuinely happy for them. "You know I used to have such a crush on him, years ago."  
>"Ha, really?!" replied Audrey. "And?"<br>"And what? He never followed through even though I flirted like crazy with him!"  
>Janine and Audrey broke into a fit of giggles, causing others in the coffee shop to glare in their direction.<p> 


	10. A Little More Than Dinner

Egon arrived at Audrey's apartment building on a warm Thursday night.  
>They had met countless times over the weeks.<br>Each encounter was more flirtatious than the last and their sexual chemistry was now impossible to deny.  
>They had been out for dinner (one time paid for by Peter, who came good on his promise after all, despite Egon's resistance), they had taken walks around the park (Egon had laughed at Audrey's enthusiasm for squirrels, which she had never seen before), they had met for coffee, spent nights at the cinema and had even visited the Aquarium (Audrey admitted she was scoping the place out for future school excursions) but tonight was the first time Egon was to visit Audrey's apartment.<br>She had insisted on cooking dinner for him, telling him she had recipes she'd been wanting to try for a while.

Egon took the elevator to Audrey's floor, found her door and straightened his tie before knocking.  
>Audrey greeted him with a kiss on the cheek when she opened the door.<br>She took the wine he'd brought and he followed her into the apartment.  
>The first thing Egon noticed was the smell of something delicious cooking.<br>He looked around her apartment while Audrey went to the kitchen to find a corkscrew.  
>To his right was a spacious kitchen, to his left a large lounge room with windows looking out to the city.<br>Bookcases lined the walls.  
>There were clusters of small potted plants and a terrarium on top of a table next to a window, perfectly positioned to soak up the daylight.<br>Audrey had a couch, a TV, a record player with stacks of records stored on a shelf nearby and a dining table.  
>He noticed there were still half unpacked boxes neatly arranged in a corner of the room.<br>"Nice place" he said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on a rack before moving over to take a closer look at her terrarium.  
>"Yeah, the school didn't do too bad with finding this place" she replied, walking over to him with two glasses of wine in her hands. "I still have some unpacking to do, but I'm mostly settled in now."<p>

Egon took the glass Audrey offered him and she clinked her glass against his before they each took a sip.  
>He wasn't much of a drinker, but he'd brought the wine on Peter's recommendation, thinking it may help calm his nerves.<br>Despite what Peter had insinuated, he wasn't sure if an invite to Audrey's apartment was an invite for something else or not.  
>Either way, he felt like he needed to be prepared. He took another sip of wine.<br>"Nice terrarium" he said, admiring it up close.  
>"Thanks. Most people don't seem to like them. Do you like gardening?" she asked.<br>"Uh, sort of. I collect spores, molds and fungus," he replied.  
>"Really? You'll have to show me sometime," said Audrey.<br>Egon was surprised at her interest in his hobby.  
>Peter was constantly teasing him about it and Winston would always raise an eyebrow whenever he spoke about his collection.<br>Ray was the only other person who got his hobby.

Egon noticed a row of framed photographs on a bookcase.  
>One photo in particular stood out to him.<br>"That's my family," said Audrey, noticing the picture Egon was looking at.  
>"I can tell. You all look alike," replied Egon, observing a younger Audrey happily smiling with what appeared to be her mother, father and two brothers.<br>"Are you close?" he asked as she stood next to him to look at the picture.  
>"Yeah. Well, we used to be" replied Audrey, a hint of sadness in her voice.<br>Egon looked at her with furrowed brows, trying to understand what she meant.  
>Audrey looked up at him.<br>"My younger brother died a few years ago in a car accident," she said, her voice cracking.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," replied Egon.<br>He recalled the death of his father, the pain it had caused him. He had spent years trying to bury those feelings. He empathised with Audrey.

In an act designed to break the mood, Audrey moved over to her record player and chose a Pixies record from the shelf.  
>"I thought I'd start your musical education tonight, Dr Spengler," she said to him with a cheeky grin as the record began to play.<br>"Hmmm, I think you're the one needing the musical education, Miss Blythe," he shot back with a raise of his eyebrow.  
>Egon loved Audrey's banter.<br>They shared the same dry sense of humour and he adored being with her.  
>Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was more to her past, her family, than she was letting on.<p>

Audrey went into the kitchen to continue cooking.  
>Egon offered his assistance, but Audrey insisted that he sit down and relax.<br>"You're my guest after all," she told him.  
>Egon sat on a stool at her kitchen bench and watched Audrey cook.<br>On the street she was clumsy, always tripping over or dropping something, but here in the kitchen she was graceful, almost as if she was dancing.  
>They sipped wine and talked about the events of their day while Audrey cooked.<br>It wasn't long before they had finished the bottle. Against his better judgement, Egon agreed to opening another bottle.

Egon continued to watch Audrey.  
>He looked at her simple red dress with buttons all the way down the front.<br>_Had she chosen to wear that colour on purpose_, he wondered.  
>He couldn't help but trace the outline of her curves through the dress, especially as she bent over the stove.<br>He pushed his glasses up.  
>After all these weeks of being with Audrey, he had begun to develop feelings for her.<br>He had spent his whole life purposefully aloof from women, denying his feelings in order to focus on his academic pursuits,  
>but he'd been unable to ignore his desire for Audrey. He sat watching her, now wanting her more than anything.<p>

They ate dinner at Audrey's dining table, which she had decorated with a small vase of flowers and candles.  
>She had changed the record to something more low key while they ate.<br>She had cooked three delicious courses for Egon, ending the meal with a rich chocolate cake.  
>"You're an amazing cook," he told her truthfully. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so well.<br>"Thank you. Like I've told you before, it's nice to have someone to cook for," she replied with a smile.

She made Egon a coffee and placed it carefully on the table in front of the couch where he was now sitting.  
>She sat down next to him; her legs tucked up on the couch, and took a sip from her own coffee cup.<br>Audrey spoke of the places she still wanted to visit around the city while Egon looked at her face, taking in her big blue eyes and freckled nose.  
>It seems her days spent in the sun had brought out more little brown flecks.<br>_She is so beautiful_, he thought.  
>Audrey stopped talking, noticing that Egon seemed distracted.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked, placing her cup on the coffee table.  
>"Yes" he replied, placing his own cup on the table. It may have been the wine, but his feelings for Audrey began to bubble up and overflow.<br>He wondered if he should tell her how he felt about her, how beautiful she was.  
>Before he got the chance, Audrey leaned into him, softly kissing his lips.<br>Although it hadn't been said, she was sure he felt as strongly for her as she did for him.

Egon kissed Audrey deeper, wrapping his arms around her as she slid into his lap.  
>She had already decided that tonight would be the night they'd sleep together.<br>After weeks of flirtatious behaviour and stolen kisses, she simply couldn't wait any longer.  
>She wanted him.<br>Now.  
>From what Audrey could feel beneath her, Egon wanted her as well.<p>

She pulled back from him, allowing them both to catch their breath.  
>He gazed up at her, mouth agape, wanting more.<br>Egon had never been so forward with a woman before.  
>He had always found himself tongue tied and awkward with those he had feelings for, which inevitably led nowhere.<br>Things were different with Audrey.  
>Her direct but playful nature had really brought him out of his shell, and now as she sat in his lap, he was ready to show her how much he wanted her.<p>

Audrey began to unbutton the front of her dress.  
>She had deliberately chosen this dress, primarily for it's colour but also because it was easy to remove.<br>She unbuttoned just enough to reveal a hint of her cleavage in a red lace bra.  
>Egon was incredibly turned on by the sight unfolding in front of him.<br>He moved in and began kissing his way across Audrey's neck, her collarbone and the top of her chest.  
>She closed her eyes and groaned with pleasure, running her fingers through his hair.<br>This was just too good; it was making her lightheaded.

She hopped out of his lap.  
>Egon pushed his glasses up his nose.<br>His hair was a mess, his tie crooked.  
>He was almost panting with desire for Audrey.<br>She stood in front of him and continued to unbutton her dress, slowly, like unwrapping a present.  
>Button by button she revealed more of her creamy skin.<br>Egon's heart was pounding.  
>She slipped her dress off, revealing nothing but lacy red underwear.<br>She stood in front of Egon, letting him take her all in.  
>He feasted on her body; the curve of her breasts, her hips, her thighs.<br>She was perfection and he was aching for her.  
>Without saying a word, Audrey grabbed Egon's hand and led him towards the bedroom.<p> 


	11. News Travels Fast Around Here

Egon awoke to the smell of something sweet.  
>He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and slipped them on, realising he was in Audrey's bed.<br>The events of the night before suddenly rushed through his mind.  
>He remembered Audrey: her smell, her taste, her soft skin against his.<br>He'd never had a night like that before.  
>Egon rolled over to face Audrey's side of the bed, but he found himself alone.<br>He got up, found his clothes scattered across the floor and dressed quickly.

Egon walked into the lounge room to find Audrey in the kitchen juicing oranges.  
>"Good morning" she said with a smile as he walked into the room. "I'm making pancakes. I was going to bring them in to you."<br>"I thought I'd smelt something good" he replied.  
>After having succumbed to Audrey last night and holding nothing back, he suddenly felt awkward standing in her lounge room in the sobering sunlight.<br>Audrey glanced over at him and smiled.  
>"You don't have to be so nervous, Egon. Sit down" she said, nodding to the dining table, signalling for him to take a seat.<br>She poured a glass of orange juice and brought it over to him.  
>It wasn't until she moved from behind the kitchen bench that Egon caught sight of what Audrey was wearing.<br>She was wearing nothing but a tight t-shirt that barely covered her bellybutton and a pair of underwear; her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.  
>Egon could trace the outline of her bare breasts underneath her shirt.<br>He quickly looked away.  
>Audrey placed the glass down and leaned against the table, a huge grin on her face.<br>Egon looked up at her.  
>"Relax!" she said with a giggle, amused at Egon's awkwardness.<br>"It's just…" he started.  
>Audrey leant down and kissed his mouth before he could finish his sentence.<br>He could smell her hair.  
>It brought back memories of last night, how her long strands had tickled his body.<br>"Relax" repeated Audrey with a reassuring look on her face.  
>She made her way back to the kitchen, giving Egon a view of her barely covered backside on the way.<br>After they had eaten breakfast together, they said their farewells and Egon left for work.  
>Audrey promised to call him later.<p>

It was after nine by the time Egon arrived at the Firehouse.  
>He tried his best to sneak in undetected, but Janine greeted him as soon as he entered the building, a knowing smirk on her face.<br>There was no denying where he'd spent the night.  
>After heading upstairs for a shower and to change, Egon set straight to work checking the containment unit in the basement.<br>As he was taking notes on a clipboard, Peter came bounding down the stairs.  
>"Good morning, Casanova!" shot Peter.<br>"Morning" replied Egon, barely looking up from his notes.  
>He attempted to look busy to avoid talking to Peter, but it didn't seem like his strategy was going to work.<br>Egon looked up to find Peter staring at him, a grin on his face.  
>"How was your night?" Peter asked as he walked around the room, tossing an apple into the air and catching it again.<br>"Fine" replied Egon as he looked back down at his notes.  
>Peter stood in front of Egon and pulled his clipboard down with a finger.<br>"Only fine?" probed Peter, clearly delighted in making Egon feel uncomfortable while also interested in getting some racy details.  
>Egon cleared his throat.<br>"We all know you spent the night at Audrey's place. News travels fast around here, you should know that!" said Peter, tossing the apple into the air again.  
>Egon didn't know what to say. He clutched his clipboard in his hands.<br>"So, you got laid?" asked Peter, his grin widening.  
>"Venkman, I'm not going to answer..." started Egon.<br>"You got laid," interrupted Peter, slapping Egon on the shoulder. "About time too. You spend way too much time with your little spore samples and slime experiments. I was starting to worry about you, man."  
>Egon stared at Peter, an unimpressed look on his face.<br>"You know, I'm glad I let you have Audrey" continued Peter. "She could have been mine, but I thought to myself 'Egon needs a cute girl more than I do. He needs to loosen up, have some fun, _live_ a little' and here we are" he concluded as he walked over to a filing cabinet and began to dig around in the top drawer.  
>He pulled out a book, dusted off the cover and tossed it to Egon.<br>"Well, now that you're back in the game, you might want to brush up on your skills. You can thank me later" he said with a wink before taking a bite of his apple and climbing back up the stairs.  
>Egon looked down at the book and read the title: The Joy of Sex.<br>He smirked before tossing it aside and continuing with his work.


	12. Waiting for a Sign

Audrey arrived at the Firehouse on another warm evening.  
>As the summer months had sweltered on, she had found herself spending more and more time at the Firehouse with the Ghostbusters.<br>It had almost become her second home by now.  
>Among spending time with Egon, Audrey had taken on the role of cooking for the Ghostbusters a couple of times a week in an effort to get them to eat better - on the condition that someone else would clean up.<br>It was an arrangement that seemed to have brought them all closer, especially as Audrey insisted that everyone eat together at the dining table.  
>She had commented that she felt like Wendy and they were the Lost Boys, but she enjoyed being around them and they enjoyed having her around just as much.<p>

Over the summer, Audrey's relationship with all of the Ghostbusters had grown.  
>Peter would playfully tease Audrey at any chance he got (usually about dating Egon, her clumsiness or her accent) but Audrey would always have a witty reply, which Peter loved.<br>Ray and Audrey would dedicate one night a week to watching old horror films, which they both had a passion for (The Creature from the Black Lagoon and The Blob were favourites). Together they'd sit on the couch munching popcorn, allowing Egon time to tend to his experiments or Ghostbusting gear.  
>Egon was always happy on these nights, having Audrey nearby was all he needed.<br>He'd regularly look over at her chatting and laughing with Ray and would occasionally get a smile and a lusty look from her direction as he worked.  
>One of his favourite arrangements though, was when she'd sit next to him, softly strumming the guitar and singing while he'd take notes or continue building a mysterious new piece of machinery.<br>Even Winston had gotten to know Audrey. T  
>hey would mostly talk about music – particularly their shared admiration for Prince (Audrey had tried to get Egon to listen to Purple Rain, but he had scrunched his face up in objection).<p>

Things between Audrey and Egon had also heated up over the summer.  
>After the first night he'd spent at Audrey's apartment, there was no denying they were officially together.<br>Since then they began seeing each other more and more, to the point where it was almost a daily occurrence for them to spend time together.  
>Their feelings for one another had grown to the point now that Egon was starting to become anxious.<br>He wanted so badly to tell Audrey how he really felt about her, that he loved her, but he was having trouble saying it.  
>He'd never been good at articulating his feelings for those he cared about and he'd never told anyone he loved them, not even his parents.<br>It was almost as if he was waiting for a sign from Audrey before he could say those three words.

Audrey opened the Firehouse door and greeted Ray and Peter before making her way over to Egon who was adjusting a piece of equipment with a screw driver.  
>He lay the equipment on the table before leaning down and planting a kiss on Audrey's forehead.<br>Despite the progress of their relationship, he still felt uncomfortable with public displays of affection, particularly in front of Ray and _especially_ Peter.  
>"Hey Ray, I found this today" said Audrey, pulling a VHS tape out of her handbag and holding it up for Ray to see.<br>"Oh great! I've been wanting to watch more Japanese horror!" replied Ray enthusiastically.  
>"Ugh, I'm surrounded by nerds," piped Peter with a roll of his eyes. "Not tonight you guys. You're all coming out with me. We're going to drink beer and do a little karaoke. First round is on me!"<br>"What's the occasion?" quizzed Ray.  
>"Well, my heart swells with pride knowing that our little Speng's and the beautiful Miss Blythe are swapping more bodily fluids than just saliva. That's worth celebrating," replied Peter with a hint of sarcasm. "Plus Dana is returning my calls."<br>"Ha, well then I'm sure it's not just your heart that swells, Pete," replied Audrey, exchanging smirks with Egon.  
>Audrey had learnt all about Peter's history with Dana, including detailed retellings of the incidents with Gozer, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Vigo the Carpathian.<p>

Peter went on to explain the plan for the evening.  
>He had organised for everyone - Egon, Ray, Audrey, Winston, Janine and Louis to come out and celebrate with him tonight.<br>With a little persuasion, Ray drove to the bar of Peter's choice and parked the Ecto-1.  
>It had been Audrey's first trip in the Ghostbuster's Cadillac and she'd asked Ray, with encouragement from Peter, if they could ride with the lights and siren on.<br>Spotting Egon in the rear-view mirror shaking his head, Ray told Audrey no (although once Egon was out of earshot, he did tell her he would take her for a drive with sirens and lights blazing sometime soon).  
>Together they all walked into the bar and looked around the dingy room for Janine, Louis and Winston who were meeting them there.<p>

The dimly lit bar was filled with leather booths and a haze of cigarette smoke.  
>A bright spotlight shone down onto a drunken reveller struggling to keep up with the song blaring from the karaoke machine.<br>Peter spotted Janine, Louis and Winston tucked into a booth near the stage and he made his way over with Ray, Egon and Audrey following behind.  
>After they greeted each other and sat down, Winston asked Peter if he was going to buy them all a round of drinks, like he'd promised.<br>"Sure, I'll buy you all a round – once you sing a song!" replied Peter with a devilish grin.  
>"Huh, I knew there'd be a catch," replied Winston, shaking his head.<p>

A drink or two later, the karaoke had picked up and was providing an excellent source of commentary for the group.  
>Janine had begged Louis, unsuccessfully, to join her in a duet of 'I've Got You Babe.'<br>She instead sung her way through 'Material Girl', which earned her a cocktail from Peter.  
>Peter performed a song, which he dedicated to the waitress. Ray sung a nostalgic hit and Louis accidentally chose a song he didn't know, while Winston decided to leave early, before being pressured to sing.<br>Peter spurred Egon to have a go, but Egon just closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. There was no way he was getting up on stage.  
>Peter then shifted his focus to Audrey, who was taking a sip from her wine glass.<br>He smiled at her.  
>"Lucky last, Audrey" he said with a grin. "Show us what you've got."<br>Audrey drained the last of her wine from her glass before placing it on the table.  
>She looked over at Egon, who looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, not sure whether she was going to accept Peter's challenge or not.<br>"Okay" she said before standing up.  
>She was feeling just drunk enough to do this. She reached over and took Ray's cigarette out of his mouth, taking a long draw before giving it back to him.<br>Ray looked over at Peter and Egon in surprise at Audrey's move.  
>"This is for you," she said to Egon before moving over to the stage to organise her song.<br>"Oh Egon, this is gonna be good" taunted Peter, rubbing his hands together and chuckling.  
>Egon shifted nervously in his seat, not sure what he was about to witness.<p>

Audrey waited for a drunken lady to finish singing a bad version of 'Walk Like an Egyptian' before taking the stage underneath the bright spotlight to wait for her song to begin.  
>The music started: slow strings.<br>Egon recognised the song straight away – 'At Last.'  
>His jaw dropped as Audrey began to sing.<br>He had known she could sing, as she often did while playing the guitar at the Firehouse, but tonight was something else.  
>Her voice was sweet and delicate, yet strong enough to carry each note with ease.<br>"Oh Spengs, you lucky thing" said Peter, nudging Egon's shoulder.  
>Egon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.<br>He couldn't believe she was singing this song to him. It had been a song he'd known from his childhood.  
>His mother would sing it to his father, but never as well as the way Audrey was singing it to him now.<br>This was the sign he'd been waiting for.

Once the song ended, Audrey left the stage and made her way back to the booth where she was met with compliments from around the table.  
>She sat down next to Egon, waiting for him to say something but he just looked looked at her, speechless.<br>Tonight was the night he would tell her that he loved her.


	13. Three Little Words

They arrived back at the Firehouse in the early hours of the morning, after dropping Janine and Louis off at her place and Peter at his apartment.  
>Ray went straight to bed, but Egon had a different plan for Audrey and himself.<br>As Audrey waited in the lounge room, Egon rummaged through the storeroom for some blankets, pillows and a spare rug.  
>"What are you doing with those?" asked Audrey, a curious look on her face.<br>"Follow me," he said, cracking a window open as best he could with an arm full of blankets.  
>"Where…?" started Audrey, now looking confused.<br>Before she could finish her sentence, Egon disappeared through the window.  
>Audrey ran after him, poking her head through the window sill only to find him standing on the fire escape.<br>"Come on" he urged her.  
>She crawled through the window, stumbling a little when she landed on the fire escape. Egon reached out to steady her balance.<br>"I want to show you one of my favourite places," he said to her.

He took her hand and led her up to the top of the stairs and onto the roof of the Firehouse.  
>His fungus collection was up here, but he didn't intend to show that to Audrey tonight.<br>Instead he lay down the rug, the blankets and the pillows in the centre of the roof before lying down on top.  
>Audrey, following his lead, lay down next to him.<br>They both looked up to the sky.  
>It was a warm, clear night and there was not a cloud to be seen.<br>A few stars twinkled faintly in the dark blue sky above, while lights from the city flickered all around them.  
>The sounds from the street could barely be heard from the rooftop.<br>It seemed like the world had become almost non-existent, peaceful, except for the two of them and the skyline.

"It's beautiful up here," said Audrey quietly.  
>"I like to come here sometimes to think. I've had some of my best ideas happen up here" Egon replied.<br>Audrey rolled onto her side to look at Egon, prompting him to roll over and look at Audrey in return.  
>They smiled at each other, both suddenly reminded of their first kiss in the park at the beginning of the summer.<br>He ran his hand gently over Audrey's, linking his fingers in between hers.  
>"Have you noticed that when we kiss, the freckles in our eyes are perfectly aligned?" asked Egon.<br>_That is possibly the most romantic thing he's ever said to me_, thought Audrey, suddenly feeling a little dizzy.  
>They leaned in to kiss, both overflowing with love for one another.<br>Egon sat up.  
>This was the moment he wanted to tell Audrey how he felt about her.<p>

"I love you," whispered Audrey as she too sat up, staring into his eyes.  
>Egon was suddenly caught off guard.<br>She'd just spoken the very words that he was about to say to her.  
>He leaned into Audrey, resting his forehead against hers.<br>"I love you, too" he whispered before they kissed again, electricity surging between them.  
>"Do you think anyone else will…?" started Audrey as she looked around, biting her lip.<br>"No, we're completely alone" finished Egon, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
>They snuggled down under the blankets, caught up in the moment.<p>

Egon awoke first.  
>He felt around for his glasses, slipped them on and looked over at Audrey who was still sound asleep.<br>He's spent many mornings waking at her side by now, but he still found such pleasure in watching her sleep.  
>Her hair swirled softly in the soft morning breeze and he noticed the various shades of colour in her hair, lightened by afternoons spent in the summer sun.<br>Her lips, pink and full, pouted as she slept.  
>It was quiet moments like these when Egon caught himself thinking how lucky he was to be with Audrey.<p>

Audrey awoke to the heat of the early morning sun beaming down on her.  
>She opened her eyes and found Egon looking at her, a smile on his face.<br>"How long have you been awake?" she asked him with a yawn.  
>"Only a few minutes" he replied. "It might be a good idea to get dressed now. The office workers will be making their way up the buildings soon and I don't want them to see anything unnecessary" he finished as he sat up and buttoned his shirt.<br>They got dressed and stood looking over the edge of the building together.  
>"The city is so peaceful from up here," said Audrey as they both gazed down at the cars and people moving below.<br>"You know, I've never been in love with anyone before," she said after a long pause. "Not like this anyway. I've always kept one foot on the ground."

They climbed down the fire escape, every step taking them closer back to the reality of another New York day.  
>Climbing through the window and back into the lounge room, they could hear the sound of Ray's snoring filtering from the bedroom.<br>Audrey turned to Egon and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
>She smiled up at him and was overcome with a sense of relief.<br>She'd had those three words on the tip of her tongue for a while now and was glad she had worked up the courage to tell Egon how she really felt about him.  
>She was delighted that he had said the words back to her.<br>Egon leant down to Audrey and kissed her lips as he held her tightly in his arms.  
>"Oh, I just remembered, I have something for you. Wait here." he said, pulling away from her.<br>He left the lounge room, walked downstairs to his locker, shuffled around for something before heading back upstairs, his hands behind his back.  
>"It'd better not be anything slimy," said Audrey, looking sceptical.<br>Egon walked over to Audrey and handed her the object from behind his back. It was a kitsch brown cat ornament – the missing half to the one by the phone in her apartment.  
>She looked up at him, her mouth agape in surprise that he'd been so observant of the things in her apartment.<br>He smiled down at her.  
>"Thank you," she said, "Where did…?"<br>"I have my sources," he said with a nod of his head.  
>Audrey stood on her tiptoes and leant in to kiss Egon again.<p>

Audrey sighed happily on her way home in the morning sunlight.  
>The sound of the city was lost to her as she walked down the street with a skip in her step.<br>She had confessed her feelings to the man she loves and he had reciprocated, nothing could feel as good as that.  
>In the heat of the New York summer, their love for one another had fizzled together like ice cream and lemonade.<p> 


	14. Rhizomes

The summer ended.  
>The leaves fell from the trees.<br>The days grew colder.

Audrey had settled into the routine of work, which she loved.  
>She always had an amusing anecdote from one of the children to share with the boys, whom she still saw on the nights Egon didn't stay at her apartment.<br>By now she was spending so much time at the Firehouse, Egon had converted a storage room on the top floor into a makeshift bedroom, complete with a double bed and crates for bedside tables.  
>They would spend their nights together at the Firehouse surrounded by boxes of glass vials and electrical parts, their bed an island amongst the cluttered storage space.<br>It wasn't ideal, but it meant a lot to Audrey that Egon would sacrifice precious workspace so they could spend nights in one another's arms.  
>Plus it meant Egon didn't have to worry about Audrey getting home late at night.<p>

On a cool afternoon on the roof of the Firehouse, Audrey poured soil in a large pot while Egon attended to his fungi collection.  
>She took the iris rhizomes she had bought and planted them in the soil, patting the soil down around them.<br>They wouldn't bloom until late spring or early summer of next year.  
>She knew she wouldn't see them bloom – her teaching contract would have ended and she'd be back in Australia by then.<br>She was planting them as a leaving gift for Egon, a reminder of her love for him.  
>Egon had sensed Audrey's reason for planting the irises and it made his heart ache.<br>He couldn't bare the thought of Audrey leaving.  
>Not now.<br>He loved her too much.  
>Despite his feelings, Egon couldn't seem to raise the issue with Audrey.<br>He wasn't sure whether they could continue to see each other, or whether the end of her contract would mean the end of their love.  
>The thought of hearing the answer made him swallow the question each time it was on his lips.<p>

Without saying a word, Audrey stood up and brushed the soil from her hands.  
>Egon moved to her.<br>He suddenly needed to hold her close, to reassure himself that she was still here with him now.  
>Audrey rested her head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, feeling his warmth while the cold wind blew against them both.<br>She knew exactly what this was embrace meant.  
>She felt a sadness stirring inside her, but she couldn't find the words to talk to Egon about it.<br>For now their fears, the eventual end, was not worth thinking about.


	15. Happy Birthday

"It's someone's special day today!" said Audrey excitedly as she walked into the Firehouse lounge room with a white box in her hands, Peter, Janine and Louis following behind her.  
>It was November 21st, Egon's birthday.<br>Egon was standing in the kitchen with Ray, both closely examining a small metal rod in Egon's hand.  
>They both looked over as Audrey entered the room while Egon slipped the metal rod into his pocket.<br>Audrey placed the box gently on the dining table and walked over to Egon, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek when he turned around to face her.  
>Audrey was more excited about his birthday than he had ever been.<br>"Thirty three today, how exciting!" she said using her singsong teacher voice.  
>Egon looked around the room at everyone smiling at him.<br>Normally, he'd just treat his birthday like any other day, not wanting to create a fuss or draw attention to himself.  
>He realised this year was different and felt flattered that Audrey would want to celebrate his birthday enough to organise his small posse of friends together.<p>

"Hey Ray, got a lighter handy?" asked Audrey.  
>Ray dug around in his pocket, found his lighter and tossed it to Audrey.<br>Janine forced Egon to sit at the dining table as everyone else gathered around.  
>Audrey lit 18 candles, one placed on each cupcake from the white box, which spelt out: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EGON!<br>Once lit, everyone sang happy birthday while Egon fidgeted awkwardly in his chair.  
>As everyone followed Peter's lead in clapping and cheering, Audrey moved into Egon and stuck three stickers on his vest.<br>He looked at the stickers: "Happy Birthday" said one with a picture of a cake, "I'm the birthday boy!" said another with a grinning cartoon dog and the biggest sticker of all, complete with shiny gold finish, said "I'm 5 today!" but the 5 had been crossed out with pen to read "I'm 33 today!"  
>Egon looked up at Audrey.<br>"Thanks" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.  
>Audrey squeezed his shoulder and grinned at him, trying to contain a giggle.<p>

The cupcakes were passed around and soon devoured.  
>"Oh gosh, Audrey. These cupcakes really are somethin'. You need to write down the address of the bakery for me" said Janine, a mouth full of cake.<br>"Will do," replied Audrey. "I would have baked some myself, but I've been waiting for an excuse to buy something from that bakery. I pass it every morning on the way to school."  
>She looked over at Egon, who was now standing and talking to Louis.<br>He looked over at her and smiled warmly, grateful for Audrey's efforts.

Later that night, Egon and Audrey went for a stroll in an attempt to work off their sugar overload from earlier.  
>Audrey didn't tell Egon that he still had the stickers on his vest, which were causing a few strange looks in his direction.<br>"I hope I didn't embarrass you earlier," said Audrey as they walked along, her arm linked in his.  
>"Ah, well, maybe a little, but I appreciate the gesture" he replied.<br>"I just couldn't resist. I'm always making such a big deal of kids' birthdays that I just couldn't help but do something for you too. Plus it was fun watching you squirm in your seat when everyone sung Happy Birthday!" she said as she started laughing.

"Oh! That reminds me! Close your eyes!" she said as she jumped excitedly on the spot.  
>Egon furrowed his brows, confused at what Audrey meant.<br>Audrey pulled Egon to the side of the footpath under a bright streetlight and began to search for something in her coat pocket.  
>"Close your eyes!" she repeated.<br>Egon looked sceptical, but did as she asked.  
>"Hold out your hand."<br>Again, he did as she asked.  
>He suddenly felt something cold and metallic in his hands.<br>He opened his eyes.  
>It was a slinky.<br>"Ray told me you never had toys when you were a child. So, my advice as an early childhood educator is to revisit your younger years and find your inner child!" she said with a grin. "Except, you're not allowed to straighten this one!"  
>He smiled at her.<br>Ray and Audrey had developed quite the friendship over the summer.  
>He had even acted as Egon's stand in for things Audrey had wanted to do but Egon didn't – such as a trip to Coney Island.<br>Egon wondered how much Ray and Audrey had spoken about him and what they might have discussed.  
><em>It must have been positive<em>, he reasoned.  
>Looking down at the slinky, he noticed something taped inside.<br>After carefully unpeeling the tape, he pulled out two slips of paper – tickets to the opera, one of his most precious pass times.  
>"Audrey, thank you so much" he said, wrapping his arms around her.<br>"You're welcome! It's not everyday you turn 33, you know" she replied before they continued their walk back to the Firehouse.

Upon their return, Audrey organised the next part of Egon's birthday present.  
>While he was showering, she went to their room on the third floor and set to work.<br>She lit candles that she had arranged into clusters around the room, enough to cast a soft, romantic glow.  
><em>The perfect mood setter<em>, she thought to herself with a smile before she readied herself for Egon to enter the room.  
>Egon opened the door, caught by surprise by the candles.<br>His eyes met Audrey's, before he looked down at the rest of her.  
>She was lying provocatively on the bed.<br>He raised his eyebrows in surprise; he hadn't anticipated being seduced tonight.  
>Audrey stood up, allowing Egon to fully notice what she was wearing: his beige Ghostbusters uniform.<br>Egon quickly shut the door behind him before Audrey moved over to him, slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey.  
>She leant in close to him, playing with his tie.<br>"So, I thought you might be interested in, maybe, _crossing streams_ tonight" she said with a cheeky smile.  
>Egon cleared his throat.<br>Never had he imagined his own words would be used in such a manner.  
>He was suddenly very turned on.<br>Audrey slowly began to unzip the uniform, unzipping down to her bellybutton.  
>Egon could make out the soft form of her bare breasts, half revealed under the fabric.<br>His breathing deepened.  
>Audrey pressed her body against his, staring up into his eyes. She ran her hand down his chest, further, further until she reached his pants.<br>She smiled at him as she began to gently caress him.  
>He closed his eyes and groaned quietly, overcome with pleasure.<br>Audrey leaned up and kissed his lips.  
>Pulling away from him, she backed her way to the bed and fell back onto the mattress, quickly followed by Egon.<p> 


	16. Snow and Ice

November ended and December began.

Audrey woke to find Egon, still in his pyjamas, staring out the window with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
>"How long have you been awake?" she asked him with a yawn.<br>"A while" he replied. "I've been watching the snow fall."  
>"Snow?!" said Audrey excitedly. "Are you serious?!"<br>She leapt out of bed and looked out the window, nearly squealing with excitement at the sight of the snow that had blanketed everything outside during the night.  
>Egon looked at her with a smile.<br>Over the months he'd witnessed her childlike excitement over many things he'd considered commonplace – squirrels, candy bars, the subway and now snow.  
>"Want to go to the roof to get a better look?" he asked her, before realising she was already hurrying to layer clothes over her pyjamas.<p>

On the roof Egon watched Audrey twirling around, her face to the sky as the snow fell to the ground.  
>"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, running back to him.<br>"It is while it's fresh. It won't stay this way" he replied, his hands buried deep in his pockets.  
>They peered over the edge of the roof to the street below.<br>The streets were silent. No cars or people were on the ground, creating a rather peaceful scene.  
>"I hope it's like this for Christmas" she said.<br>She looked over at Egon, who was looking at her.  
>"You look cold" he said, reaching for her.<br>She shivered in his arms.

"We should go ice skating!" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling away from him.  
>"With your sense of balance, do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked her with a raise of his eyebrow.<br>"Probably not, but you only live once" was Audrey's reply. "Besides, I'm trying to immerse myself in the festive season."  
>She smiled sweetly at him. How could he resist?<br>Egon let out a defeated sigh.  
>"This could end badly," he said with a slow shake of his head.<p>

Later that day with ice skates on, Audrey clutched Egon's arm as he helped her onto the ice.  
>He let go of her and glided away, giving her space to find her balance.<br>Audrey stood on the spot, afraid to move.  
>"Alright, I'm ice skating!" she exclaimed.<br>"Ah, I wouldn't call that skating. You really need to be moving," replied Egon as he started circling her.  
>Egon was a natural ice skater. It had been a favourite pastime of his during his childhood in Ohio.<br>"Pfft, alright show off," replied Audrey as she shuffled her skates awkwardly along the ice, her arms extended outwards in an attempt to keep upright.  
>"This is way harder than roller skating."<br>Audrey's legs wobbled. She waved her arms around, trying to regain her balance.  
>Egon reached for her but she had already fallen onto the ice.<br>"Ouch, my ass!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up again, her legs darting in all directions.  
>She started giggling at her own incompetence, which made her slide around even more.<br>Egon steadied himself and reached down to pull her up.  
>Back on her feet again, she clutched Egon tightly.<br>"I'm holding on to you from now on" she said, rubbing a hand over her sore backside.  
>They skated around the rink with hands tightly clasped together, although Audrey eventually loosened her grip as she gained more confidence.<p>

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm a terrible ice-skater," said Audrey with a giggle once they had made their way back onto the street.  
>"You did better than I expected," replied Egon.<br>"And what exactly were you expecting, Dr Spengler?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.  
>"A broken bone, maybe two" he replied with a smirk.<br>Audrey playfully jabbed Egon in the ribs.  
>"We'll I'm sorry I'll never be the Torvill to your Dean" she said.<br>"That's okay. I'd rather you be the Marie to my Pierre Curie" he replied, looking down at her with a smile.  
>She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips before they continued walking down the street, her arm linked in his.<p>

Egon was overcome with a sense of light-heartedness as they walked the streets together.  
>The weather was dreary and cold, the days short and dark, but Audrey's constant marvelling at the Christmas lights overhead and the themed window displays made him happy.<br>He'd never given much thought to Christmas; it had always been just another day when he was a child, even more so as an adult.  
>In contrast, it was Audrey's favourite time of year.<br>She revelled in all things Christmas and was finding it essential this year to get into the spirit, as it was to be her first wintertime Christmas.  
>He wouldn't admit it, but Egon loved Audrey's enthusiasm for every new experience she'd encounter and for always wanting to celebrate festivities – first his birthday and now Christmas.<br>It was something he found new and refreshing and he couldn't help but get swept up in her excitement too.  
>They continued to walk down the street, both content and happy.<br>The holiday season was working its magic.


	17. In the Spirit

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Audrey as she opened the door to Egon, Peter and Ray late on Christmas morning.  
>The wreath on her door jangled with the movement of the door.<br>She was wearing a bright red dress and her golden hair was pinned up neatly, which showed off the green and red bauble earrings that jangled from her ears.  
>She greeted Ray with a hug, then Peter, who asked, "what the hell are those things in your ears?"<br>"They're from my mum. We have a tradition where each Christmas we buy each other the worst festive earrings possible" she replied with a smile.  
>"And I'm guessing she won this year," replied Peter.<br>"Well, I found her some reindeer heads with flashing eyes, so I think I won. Gotta love China Town!" replied Audrey with a giggle.  
>She hugged Egon and they kissed quickly on the lips.<br>"You guys are like the three wise men," said Audrey, shutting the decorated door behind her.  
>They looked at her with confused expressions.<br>"You each came with a gift!" she replied, nodding at the presents in their hands.  
>"Oh yeah, we brought a few things for you, as a thank you for having us over today" said Ray with a smile.<br>"Aww thanks, guys. You know you didn't have to do that!" replied Audrey, as they each moved to place the gifts under her Christmas tree.  
>The apartment had been decorated with a gorgeous pine tree, filling the room with a fresh pine scent.<br>Shiny tinsel and baubles hung from the branches.  
>Christmas carols were playing on her record player. Audrey's apartment was Christmas heaven.<p>

Lunch was served and eaten swiftly, the boys grateful for such a feast on a day that usually meant Chinese takeaway.  
>The wine Peter had brought acted as a perfect accompaniment and helped to keep everyone in high spirits.<br>Audrey had cut no corners with lunch, wanting it to be as traditional as possible.  
>She had cooked a leg of ham, a turkey roll with cranberry sauce, an abundance of roast vegetables and stuffing.<br>For dessert, a pavlova beautifully decorated with fruit, passion fruit syrup and spun sugar was served.  
>The boys had salivated at the sight of it.<br>"Audrey, you're amazing," said Peter, his face full of his last bite of pavlova.  
>Ray nodded in agreement as he chewed slowly.<br>"Do you have any sisters?" asked Peter, half joking but also half serious.  
>"Ha, 'fraid not!" replied Audrey, as she cleared the table with Egon's help.<p>

After they had eaten, the presents were passed around and unwrapped.  
>Audrey received a beautiful cookbook from Ray and Peter.<br>"I get the feeling this is a hint," said Audrey, flicking through the pages with a suspicious grin on her face.  
>Audrey had bought Ray a wooden box filled with Cuban cigars, for Peter a VHS copy of Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Fantasy to "add to his collection."<br>Egon carefully unwrapped his gift from Audrey.  
>He peeled back the festive paper to reveal an old, thick manuscript.<br>He looked closely at the hand written title: Tobin's Spirit Guide DRAFT COPY  
>Egon looked up at Audrey, his eyes wide.<br>"Thought you might like that. It's filled with a lot of stuff that ended up getting cut from the published version, plus it's all hand written by Tobin himself," said Audrey, casually.  
>"This is impossible. This manuscript was destroyed when Tobin's house burnt down in the 1930s," said Egon in disbelief.<br>"His second manuscript was, but this one had been tucked away in a relatives house and was only discovered recently. It's been authenticated. It's signed by Tobin and everything. Have a look through, it's cool. The illustrations are creepy" she finished, flipping open to a page and pointing to an illustration.  
>"Whoa, how do you know so much about Tobin's Spirit Guide?" asked Peter, impressed at her knowledge of such an important referencing tool used amongst the Ghostbusters.<br>"I pay attention," replied Audrey with a wink.  
>"Where did you find this?" asked Egon, as he carefully turned the pages, Ray peering over his shoulder.<br>"Uh, the old guy who lives a couple of doors down from me is an antique book dealer specialising in rare and unusual works. I told him to keep an eye out for anything along the lines of the paranormal and he ended up finding me the jackpot, it seems" replied Audrey with a shrug of her shoulders.  
>"You actually talk to your neighbours?" asked Peter, scrunching up his face.<br>"Yeah, I talk to everyone I meet. I know most of the people in the building. It pays to be nice, you know," replied Audrey.  
>"Oh man, you haven't been in New York long enough," answered Peter.<p>

While the snow fell outside, Peter had insisted on putting on his new VHS tape.  
>Together Audrey, Egon, Ray and Peter squashed together on her couch, watching the video and passing a bowl of candy back and forth.<br>"How about this Audrey, is this a tradition too?" asked Peter with a laugh during a rather detailed scene.  
>"Not exactly how I'd imagined spending Christmas afternoon, but I'm going with it" she replied, tilting her head to get a better perspective at what was happening on the screen.<br>Egon had his head buried in the manuscript, completely oblivious to the video.

Once Ray and Peter had left, their arms loaded up with leftovers, Egon turned to Audrey.  
>"I can't believe you found that manuscript," he said, still baffled at the find.<br>"Anything for you, my love" she replied with a smile as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Now it's time for your present" said Egon softly.<br>Audrey pulled away from Egon excitedly.  
>He moved over to the Christmas tree and reached down to pick up a small black box that had almost become lost amongst the tree branches.<br>He handed the box to Audrey.  
>She furrowed her brow, trying to guess what it was.<br>"Open it" Egon prompted. "I think you're going to like this."


	18. Christopher

Audrey lifted the flap of the box to find a small metal rod inside.  
>Along one side of the rod was a black slit and three black buttons on one end.<br>'What is this?" she asked, confused.  
>She recognised the rod, she had seen Egon and Ray looking at it on Egon's birthday and a few times since, but Egon was never willing to answer her questions about it – until now.<br>"Come with me, I'll show you" he said, leading her by the hand to her spare bedroom.  
>He opened the door and flicked the light switch, illuminating the almost empty room.<br>He moved over to the chest of drawers that were against a wall and placed the metal rod down on top, the black slit facing upwards.  
>He stood back and faced Audrey.<br>"I won't bore you with the science, but I've created a device which will allow you to talk to your deceased brother" said Egon bluntly.  
>"Wh… what?" stammered Audrey, her stomach tightening with a wave of nausea.<br>_Is he making fun of me_, she wondered, confused by what was happening.  
>Her youngest brother, Christopher, had died years ago in a car accident.<br>She had mentioned him to Egon months ago when he had looked at a family photo, but she had refused to go into more detail about what had happened.  
>"I sensed you had some unresolved… <em>tension<em>, in your family regarding your brother. I designed and build this device for you so you could talk to him" offered Egon, sensing Audrey's confusion.  
>Audrey looked at him, still not sure if he was playing some sort of sick joke.<p>

"Here, look," said Egon, moving back to the device and pressing the buttons on the side.  
>Suddenly a thin stream of bright light shot out from the black slit on the metal rod.<br>A soft green light illuminated the room and flickered with what looked like television static.  
>"I've opened the portal for you. Just wait, he'll come," said Egon before he kissed Audrey's forehead and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door on his way out.<br>Audrey stared at the door before turning to face the device, her face lit up by the green glow.  
>She stared at the beam of light, watching the static move in an almost hypnotic haze.<br>_Had Egon really found a way for me to talk to my brother_, she wondered.  
>She thought about his line of work, his intelligence.<br>She suddenly began to believe it could be possible.  
>Audrey took a step closer to the beam of light, when the static started to flicker with wavy lines.<br>She stood frozen, not knowing what was happening.  
>The flickering lines begin to take form.<br>With each flicker, the wavy lines became clearer, more focused and defined, until Audrey could make out the face of her brother, Christopher.  
>Audrey gasped and jumped back in surprise.<p>

After what felt like hours, Audrey emerged from the spare bedroom, her eyes swollen and red from crying.  
>Egon stood up from the couch where he'd been waiting and guided her to the bedroom, where she collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the sheets.<br>Egon lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
>Audrey sunk into him and sobbed into his chest.<br>Lying still, he let her cry, only moving to brush her hair out of her eyes.  
>He'd never seen Audrey like this before.<br>He began to wonder if the devise was such a good idea after all.  
>Once her sobbing subsided, she sat up and wiped her face with her hands.<br>Egon sat up too and handed her a clean handkerchief from his pocket, which she dabbed her eyes with.

Gaining her composure, she began to speak.  
>She explained to Egon the truth behind Christopher's death.<br>He had died in a car accident, driving alone on a vast country highway one night.  
>Audrey had had an argument with him earlier that evening over something trivial that she could no longer recall.<br>Their last exchange had been venomous, and the poison had only manifested into a deep sense of guilt after he had crashed his car, driving into a tree when he'd fallen asleep at the wheel.  
>Audrey had locked the guilt away inside ever since, letting it eat away at her.<br>It had even led her to distance herself from her family as a result, shattering the closeness they all once shared.

"Thank you" she said quietly, looking down at the bed.  
>Egon looked at her, not sure what to say.<br>"I never thought I'd get the chance to see him again, to say sorry. I've been carrying this guilt around with me for years. It's one of the reasons I had to leave Australia," she said, the words tumbling out.  
>"Now that you've spoken to his ghost, you've been able to set him free" said Egon softly.<br>She stared into Egon's eyes.  
>By setting Christopher's spirit free, she had also set herself free.<br>They lay down again, Audrey wrapped tightly in Egon's arms.  
>She thought she'd feel vulnerable in her confession to Egon, instead she felt relieved and closer to him than ever before.<br>His Christmas present had meant more to her than he'd ever know.  
>In the safety of each others arms, as snow fell silently outside, they both drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.<p> 


	19. Happy New Year

In the early evening of New Years Eve under the gloomy red glow of the Firehouse darkroom, Egon was helping Audrey develop a roll of film she'd used in the last week. She had received a camera as a Christmas gift from her parents, and was feeling obligated to use it to document her travels for her family.  
>"They tell me I need to send them more pictures," she said with a roll of her eyes, using the tongs to move a photograph into the tank of developer.<br>Egon offered a smirk in response as he indicated to Audrey what to do next with the photographs.  
>He'd been sensitive in his treatment of Audrey since Christmas, the night she'd sobbed herself to sleep in his arms.<br>As painful as that night had been, it had undeniably brought them both closer, cementing not only their love for one another, but their need as well.

"Guys, I need a favour," said Peter, walking into the lab.  
>"What kind of favour?" asked Egon as he carefully moved a photo into the stop bath.<br>"A big one" said Peter, looking like he was about to start begging.  
>"Go on" replied Egon sceptically, not liking where this request was going.<br>"Dana and I had plans for tonight, big plans. This could be the night we actually get back together for real, but the babysitter cancelled at the last minute…" started Peter, his hands clenched together.  
>"I think I know where this is going" interrupted Audrey as she caught Egon's eye.<br>"Please, if you babysit Oscar tonight, I will make it up to you guys, I promise" said Peter, almost pleading now.  
>Egon looked at Audrey with a raised eyebrow.<br>He had never babysat before, in fact he hadn't spent a great deal of time around children at all.  
>Audrey sighed.<p>

"Alright, alright" she said, waving her hands in the air in defeat.  
>Peter moved over to Audrey and hugged her tightly before planting a kiss on her cheek with a loud lip smacking sound.<br>"Ugh, okay, settle down" she said with a scrunched face, wiping the kiss from her cheek.  
>Peter moved to Egon and slapped him on the shoulder.<br>"Thanks you guys, seriously, you're the best" said Peter before heading for the door and pausing.  
>"Are you coming?" he said to Audrey. "He's ready for you now."<br>Audrey narrowed her eyes at Peter.  
>"So you were just expecting us to agree to this all along?" asked Audrey, suddenly feeling duped. "What if we'd made plans of our own?"<br>Peter smiled at her sweetly.  
>"If you had plans of your own, you wouldn't be spending the last hours of the year in here developing film. Come on, you're gonna love Oscar!" he said, signalling her to follow him.<br>Audrey looked at Egon again before sighing and leaving the room.

"The photographs are drying now. They look really good, Audrey," said Egon as he walked out of the lab after finishing developing the remaining film for Audrey.  
>"Thanks," said Audrey softly as she looked over the back of the couch at Egon.<br>He moved over to her and found Oscar lying in her lap on the couch, sucking his thumb while she read The Wind in the Willows.  
>His eyes were heavy with drowsiness, but he was obviously enjoying being with Audrey too much to give into sleep just yet.<br>In the half an hour since arriving at the firehouse, Oscar and Audrey had formed a bond.  
>Egon sat in an armchair and watched as Audrey continued reading, her voice a warm and soothing soporific.<br>He felt as if he was getting a preview of the way she must read to her own class of children.  
>He could understand why she was regarded as such a popular teacher within her school.<p>

It wasn't long before Oscar was fast asleep in Audrey's arms.  
>She rocked him gently and rubbed his back as they sat in silence, alone in the Firehouse.<br>"Well, I didn't expect to spend New Years Eve in New York City cradling a baby in my arms" said Audrey with a soft chuckle.  
>"Me neither" replied Egon.<br>Audrey carefully stood up and carried Oscar to his travel cot, which Peter had set up in the lounge room before leaving.  
>She lay Oscar down carefully, covered him in a blanket and rubbed his back to sooth him to sleep.<br>Egon sat watching her.  
>His mind drifted and he fantasised that Oscar was their own child Audrey was putting to bed.<br>He begin counting all the ways Audrey would make a wonderful mother, before he suddenly snapped himself out of the fantasy, shocked that he'd even had the thought to begin with.  
>He'd never even thought about having children before.<br>_Why now,_ he wondered.

After settling Oscar, Audrey walked over to Egon and sat on the arm of his chair.  
>He placed his hand on her leg, the thick nylon from her tights rubbing against his palm.<br>She responded by sliding herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
>"Happy New Year" she whispered softly, resting her head on his chest.<br>"Happy New Year" " he replied, closing his eyes.  
>He was overcome with love for Audrey.<br>For the first time, he began to wonder what his life would be like if he settled down with her.  
>He visualised Audrey first as his wife, then as the mother of his children.<br>They were ideas he'd never entertained before, but suddenly for the first time, they were beginning to make perfect sense.

Later that night, Peter and Dana picked up Oscar and went back to her apartment, Peter thanking Audrey profusely again.  
>In the early hours of the morning, Ray stumbled upstairs into the lounge room.<br>Audrey was lying on the couch, her head resting in Egon's lap as they watched TV together, Egon gently stroking her hair.  
>She sat up and with Egon, they both peered over the couch at Ray.<br>"Good night?" asked Egon.  
>"Yeah, great night. I met someone," said Ray as he struggled to slip off his shoes.<br>"Really?!" asked Audrey excitedly. "Who?! Tell us!"  
>"Her name is Linda," replied Ray, now struggling to slip off his other shoe.<br>"Where did you meet?" probed Audrey.  
>Egon took a handful of Cheez-Its and funnelled them into his mouth.<br>He was intrigued too.  
>"Uh, well, we were both standing in a bar and then we started talking. We went and got some coffee, then we kissed on the street at midnight" said Ray.<br>Audrey wolf whistled.  
>"Go Ray!" she said. "Are you going to see her again?"<br>"I've got her number. Do you think it would be too soon to call her tomorrow?" he asked her seriously.  
>Audrey and Egon smiled at each other.<p>

Audrey entered the storeroom bedroom.  
>Egon was already in bed, his back against the wall, reading a copy of The Audubon Society Field Guide to North American Mushrooms.<br>He looked up as Audrey entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
>She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and a pair of his briefs.<br>Audrey noticed Egon eyeing up her improvised sleepwear.  
>"I forgot to bring my pyjamas," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just grabbed these out of your locker. I'm assuming they're clean. You really should clean that locker out, you know. Hey, what do you think about Ray? How exciting for him. I hope she's nice and they end up seeing each other. How good would that be?"<br>Egon didn't answer.  
>Instead he slipped a bookmark between the pages of his book and placed it on the crate next to the bed.<br>"Is it odd to find you so beautiful while you're wearing my clothes?" he asked her.  
>Audrey smiled playfully at him before she began to crawl up the bed, over his body.<br>She sat in his lap, a leg on each side of him.  
>"Would you find me even more beautiful if I took them off?" she asked, biting her lip seductively.<br>"My hypothesis is yes" he replied.  
>Audrey paused, staring into his eyes before pulling off the t-shirt.<br>Egon leaned forward, kissing Audrey, his hands on her back pulling her into him.  
>She slid off his glasses and put them on top of his book before turning out the bedside light.<p> 


	20. A New Arrival

At the airport arrival lounge, Audrey waited with Egon.  
>She wrung her hands anxiously, her eyes fixed to the door, waiting.<br>It was March.  
>Audrey's older brother Michael was due to arrive for a three-week break.<br>He'd insisted it was just a holiday, but she had a feeling her parents may have sent him to check up on her and the man she had been eagerly writing home about.  
>Egon, sensing Audrey's anxiousness, held her hand and squeezed it tightly.<br>He was curious to meet Michael.  
>Audrey had spoken of him, and her family, more frequently since Christmas.<br>She had truly opened herself up to Egon, trusting him now with her innermost thoughts and fears.  
>"There he is!" said Audrey as she waved excitedly.<br>Egon followed her gaze and spotted Michael amongst the flow of other travellers.  
>He was easy to spot – he looked just like Audrey.<br>Michael was tall, tanned and blond. He had the same large blue eyes as Audrey, Egon noticed, once he had let go of his bear hug with Audrey.  
>"Michael this is Egon, Egon this is Michael" said Audrey, introducing the two men as they shook hands.<br>"So you're the Yank who's stolen my little sister's heart, huh?" said Michael with a big, warm smile.  
>Egon smiled back.<br>He liked Michael already.

The three of them caught a taxi back to Audrey's apartment, where Michael quickly made himself at home.  
>Emerging from the bathroom showered and clean after the long flight, he flopped onto the couch with a sigh.<br>"Nice place you got here, Auds," he said, taking a look around the apartment. "I can't believe you actually live in New York City."  
>"Tell me about it. You're going to like it here" she replied, placing a cup of coffee on the table next to him, and another for Egon who was sitting in the armchair opposite.<br>Audrey sat down on the arm of Egon's chair and took a sip from her own coffee cup.  
>"So, how's things?" asked Audrey, referring to her family back in Australia.<br>"Alright. Mum's just finished writing a bunch of new recipes, which I've been lucky enough to be the guinea pig for. Dad's almost finished restoring the yacht. Pretty much the same as always" replied Michael, sitting up and taking a sip of coffee.  
>Egon had learnt that Audrey's mother was an author of a series of cookbooks, which were very popular in Australia.<br>Her father was an orthodontist who enjoyed restoring old boats in his spare time.  
>They lived together in a large house atop a hill overlooking the ocean in Manly, a suburb close to Sydney.<br>Audrey had spoken about Manly and the Northern Beaches in great detail over the months, clearly missing the warmth of the sun and sand during the freezing New York winter.  
>"So Egon, Audrey tells me you catch ghost for a living," said Michael to Egon.<br>"Yes, that's correct," replied Egon.  
>They spoke about Egon's work with the Ghostbusters, Audrey's school, Michael's job as a music engineer in Sydney, the photographs Audrey had taken around New York, the places Audrey had visited during her time in America and places she recommended for Michael to visit during his stay. They were discussing the latest snowfall when Audrey's phone began to ring.<br>She stood up from the armchair and answered it.  
>"Oh hi Ray. Sure thing, I'll let him know. Okay, bye" said Audrey before hanging up.<br>"Looks like you've got a class three to deal with, Egon. Ray'll pick you up out the front in ten minutes" she said to Egon, who stood up and straightened his tie.  
>"It's been nice talking to you," said Michael, extending his hand to Egon again.<br>"Likewise" replied Egon, shaking his hand.  
>Audrey walked over to Egon before he bent down and kissed her cheek.<br>They said their farewells and Egon left, closing the apartment door carefully behind himself.

"I like him. He seems okay. A little stiff, but okay" said Michael.  
>"He is okay. More than okay actually, he's great" replied Audrey with a smile.<br>"You really like this one, huh?" said Michael with a smirk  
>"Yeah, I do," said Audrey tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.<br>"Oh no, I see what's going to happen here. Your contract's going to end in a few months and you're going to come back home all broken hearted" he teased.  
>Audrey looked down.<br>It was the truth; their days together were numbered.  
>"Why'd you get involved if you knew it was only going to come to an end?" he asked her.<br>"I hadn't planned on it happening, it just did. I love him, Michael. I don't want to leave him," said Audrey, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
>"Well, I guess you've got a few months to find an answer before your contract finishes and you have to leave. You could probably figure something out," replied Michael with a shrug of his shoulders.<br>Audrey walked over to the window and looked out at all the buildings.  
>Time was running out.<br>Could they find a way to stay together, or would she soon be leaving for Australia alone and broken hearted?


	21. Ohio's Constellations

By early April, the snow had well and truly melted and the warmth was retuning to the sun.  
>Over the course of the last few weeks, Egon had been trying to convince Audrey to accompany him to Cleveland, Ohio for a weekend to meet his family.<br>Audrey found the request odd.  
>She knew he wasn't particularly close to his family and with her due to leave the following month, she didn't understand why he'd want to introduce her to his family now.<br>Despite her scepticism, she agreed to spend the weekend in Cleveland with him.

Audrey felt nervous as they pulled up in a taxicab into the driveway of his childhood home.  
>Sensing her worry, Egon had placed his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.<br>Egon's mother, Kathrine, greeted them at the front door of the old house.  
>She eyed up Audrey and probed her with questions, almost suspiciously, when they came into the house.<br>The same thing occurred with each new Spengler Audrey met.  
>By the end of the weekend she wasn't sure if they liked her or hated her.<br>Most of the conversations had revolved around complex scientific theory, which Audrey could not understand let alone participate in.  
>If it wasn't science, it was members of Egon's family criticising Egon's work with the Ghostbusters (they didn't consider the paranormal a worthy enough pursuit, believing Egon's intellect was wasted on it) or wanting to know more about Audrey's academic history and political standings.<br>In all honesty, she'd found the whole weekend exhausting; having spent the whole time worrying about saying the wrong thing or making herself sound stupid.  
>She wondered again why Egon had wanted to bring her here.<p>

On the Sunday afternoon before they were to leave, Egon held Audrey's hand and led her up the stairs of his former home to his old bedroom.  
>He opened the door and she followed him inside.<br>Looking around the room, she was suddenly overwhelmed by all of the science projects organised neatly on shelfs from floor to ceiling.  
>"Whoa, it's like a science fair in here!" said Audrey, genuinely surprised that this had ever been a young boys bedroom at all.<br>Egon sat down on his old single bed and looked up at the ceiling where, as a child, he'd carefully mapped the constellations with great detail and accuracy in dark blue paint.  
>Audrey made her way around the room, looking at each of Egon's contraptions and devises, not even sure what anything was.<br>She noticed that there weren't any toys at all, which made her feel a little sad for Egon.  
>She wondered how strict his parents must have been with him, how alienated he must have felt amongst his other young peers, how these earlier experiences affected his personality as an adult and if they were why he shied away from public affection with her.<p>

She lay down on the bed next to him and looked up at his ceiling.  
>They lay in silence both staring upwards, the constellations blurring into one.<br>A ray of late afternoon sunlight beamed through a gap in the faded curtains.  
>Dust particles from years of neglected cleaning danced and twirled almost magically in the stream of sunlight.<br>"You know, I'm leaving soon," said Audrey quietly, breaking the silence.  
>"Don't remind me" replied Egon, looking over at her.<br>She rolled onto her side to face him.  
>"So, what are we going to do?" she asked him, unsure at how he'd answer.<br>She'd played the scenario over in her mind a million times, weighing up every option.  
>Their best shot, she figured, was to continue seeing each other long distance until she could organise another teaching contract - <em>if<em> she could organise another contract. The alternative was to break up, go their separate ways, never to see each other again.  
>That was the option that pained Audrey's heart whenever she thought about it.<br>Egon gently ran his hand through her hair.  
>"I'll find a solution" he replied, before drawing her close to him.<p> 


	22. The Car Ride Confession

The remaining weeks had gone by all too soon.  
>It was early May.<br>Audrey was now only a couple of weeks from finishing her contract and moving back to Australia.

Egon rode in the passenger seat of the ECTO-1 as Ray drove back to the Firehouse after an easy bust in New Jersey.  
>Egon was fiddling with the PKE meter, not noticing that Ray was looking at him.<br>"So, Audrey leaves soon, huh?" asked Ray as he lit a cigarette.  
>"Yeah" replied Egon, without looking up.<br>"So, what's going to happen with the two of you?"  
>"I have a plan," replied Egon, finally looking up at Ray.<br>"Oh yeah?" asked Ray, blowing smoke out of his mouth.  
>"Yeah"<br>"Well, what is it?"  
>Egon lay the PKE meter in his lap.<br>"I'm going to ask Audrey to marry me," replied Egon, matter-of-factly.  
>"Oh what?! Oh that's great! I wondered if that was coming! Congratulations! I can't believe one of us is going to get married.<br>I would have put money on Peter being the first, you know, with Dana and all, but this is just great" said Ray, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief as he drove on.  
>"When did you realise she was going to be the one that, you know, you ask?"<br>Egon paused, thinking for a moment.

"I'd estimate the precise moment was when I watched her slip handwritten reviews into a stack of library books as she was about to return them" he replied.  
>"Huh, really?" asked Ray.<br>"Yes" Egon replied simply.  
>"Is… is that it?" asked Ray, confused.<br>"Well, no, of course not" replied Egon.  
>He paused again to think of the right words before continuing.<br>"She's… _different_. She's filled with an energy I've never felt from another living person before. I can't stand the thought of losing her," said Egon, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his outpour of emotion.  
>"Uh huh," replied Ray with a nod of his head. "Well, I've never seen you look, so <em>alive,<em> with anyone before. She brings out the best in you. Congratulations, man. I'm really happy for you."  
>"Thank you" replied Egon with a smile before clearing his throat and continuing to fiddle with the PKE meter.<br>_Now,_ he thought, _I just have to find the right way to ask her._


	23. A Visit to Weaver Hall

The weather warmed up and flowers began to bloom, creating a cheerful atmosphere in the city.  
>Egon had been planning for days how he'd ask Audrey to marry him, but nothing seemed right.<br>He didn't feel comfortable with creating a big fuss, and he doubted Audrey would like that either.  
>Egon needed to think of something soon, he was running out of time.<p>

On a Saturday afternoon, after a lazy start to the day, Egon took Audrey to Columbia University's Weaver Hall to show her around.  
>With the exception of Peter, all of the Ghostbusters were back on good terms with the university, to the point where they had offered Egon and Ray their old office back and a large grant to boot.<br>Walking down the winding halls together, Audrey had no idea where Egon was taking her.  
>He found a door marked 'Specimens Only' and pushed the door open.<br>After following Egon inside, Audrey looked around the brightly lit room.  
>It was filled from floor to ceiling with rows of shelving.<br>On each shelf were samples preserved in chemical cocktails in glass jars of varying sizes.  
>"Whoa" said Audrey, suddenly filled with a morbid curiosity.<br>"Pretty neat, huh?" said Egon with a smirk as he started to walk down a row of shelving, stopping to look closely at each specimen.  
>"Very" replied Audrey, working her way down the other side of the same shelving.<br>She stared at each specimen: two headed cats, deformed snakes, each jar more grotesque than the last.

They quietly worked their way to the end of the shelf, both leaning down to stare at a monkey foetus encased in a large container of yellow liquid.  
>Their own features appeared warped as they stared from opposite directions through the glass.<br>"Marry me," said Egon softly.  
>"What?" replied Audrey, surely mishearing what he'd just said.<br>"Marry me," Egon repeated.  
>She stared at him through the glass, half of his face larger than the other, like looking at a funhouse mirror.<br>They both stood up and stared at each other, their hearts both pounding.  
>"If you marry me, you'll be able to stay. We'll find a place to live together. You'll be able to teach. We'll get to be together, always," he reasoned as she looked at him blankly.<p>

Audrey couldn't think straight.  
><em>Was he being serious<em>, she thought.  
>If he was, could she do it? Could she marry Egon?<br>Marriage was never something Audrey had considered before.  
>She'd always preferred bucking the trends that her friends back home followed.<br>_Would people think I'm only marrying him for a Green Card,_ she wondered. _AM I only marrying him for a Green Card? What's in it for him? Why does he want to marry me?  
><em>These thoughts raced through her head as Egon stood by her side and gently held onto her arms.  
>"I love you Audrey. I love you more than anything and I never thought I'd find someone like you. I never thought I'd want to get married, settle down, but lately that's all I've been been able to think about. Marry me, Audrey" he said.<br>"So, this isn't just some sort of arrangement so I can get my Green Card?" asked Audrey, still unsure about her answer.  
>"Of course not. Well, it's perhaps made our situation a little more urgent, but I would have asked you regardless, in due time" he replied.<br>"Egon, I don't know what to say. It's a big commitment, getting married, living here permanently. I need to think about it," said Audrey, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
>Egon's heart sank.<br>That wasn't the reply he'd expected to hear.

After a quiet cab ride home on her own, Audrey paced the floor of her apartment not sure what to do.  
>Her heart screamed <em>yes<em> but her brain urged her to keep thinking it over.  
>Could she really see herself living in America forever?<br>What about her friends and family?  
>What about work?<br>What if she got home sick?  
>What if they couldn't organise a wedding in time?<br>What if her application got rejected?  
>What if they hated being married to each other?<br>What if she felt tied down?  
>What if they couldn't stand living together?<br>What if he wanted children and she didn't?  
>What if <em>she<em> wanted children and _he_ didn't?  
>What if they <em>both<em> wanted children?  
>What if nether of them wanted children?<br>What if they broke up and got divorced?  
>What if, what if, what if?<br>All of these questions filled her head, tipping her over the edge.

With her mind buzzing and her heart pounding she grabbed her coat and scarf from the rack and ran out of her apartment.  
>She hailed a cab and sped urgently towards the Firehouse.<br>She'd made her decision and she needed Egon to know her answer now, before it was too late.


	24. Audrey's Answer

"EGON! EGON!" Audrey shouted as she raced up the stairs and burst into the lounge room.  
>"Where is he?" she asked Ray as she scanned the room for Egon.<br>"He's upstairs. Is everything…?" started Ray, but Audrey didn't stick around to explain.  
>She bolted up the stairs and ran to Egon who was standing in the dimly lit research area, his face aglow from a bright desk lamp at his side.<br>He appeared lost in thought.

"Yes!" Audrey yelled, snapping Egon back to reality. "Yes! I'll marry you. I want to marry you. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be without you!" she panted excitedly, her hands shaking as she reached for him.  
>Egon wrapped his arms around Audrey and pulled her off the ground, a huge grin spreading across his face.<br>He held her up in the air as she moved down to kiss his lips.  
>Back on the ground, Egon squeezed Audrey's hand.<br>"Well if we're getting married, you need a ring," he said, nodding towards the workbench in front of them.  
>A little white box sat upon a jumble of paper, pens and candy bar wrappers.<br>She looked up at him.  
>"Go ahead" he said. "Open it up."<br>She carefully picked up the box and lifted the lid.  
>Inside was a beautiful antique gold ring with a sparkling diamond in the centre.<br>"Oh my gosh…" Audrey gasped.  
><em>Has he had this ring all along,<em> she wondered. _How long had he been planning to propose?  
><em>"It was my grandmothers engagement ring, but it's been in the Spengler family for as long as anyone can remember. Now it's yours," said Egon, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto Audrey's finger.  
>It fit her perfectly.<br>She held it up to the light. The diamond shone technicoloured sparkles across the room. It was perfect.  
>"I can't accept this. It's too much," said Audrey with a shake of her head as she tried to pull the ring from her finger.<br>Egon stopped her.  
>"Nonsense. It's yours," he said. "Besides, I've had this since we went to Cleveland and I've been dying to see it on your finger."<br>"You got this when we went to Cleveland?" asked Audrey thinking back to that weekend in his hometown back in April.  
>"Yes. Why do you think my family were asking you all of those questions? They couldn't believe that I'd found someone I wanted to marry," replied Egon with a smirk.<br>"So you've had this planned all along?" asked Audrey.  
>"I told you I would figure something out, remember? I wasn't going to let you go, Audrey. I've done the calculations and the odds of me finding someone like you again is near impossible. Here, I even made a chart" he said, digging around on the workbench and holding up a piece of paper containing his scrawled calculations.<br>"You're crazy!" she said, hugging him. "I love you!"  
>"I love you too" he replied with a smile as he closed his eyes.<p>

They walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room where Ray was brewing coffee in the kitchen.  
>He could tell by the grin on both of their faces what they were about to say.<br>"Oh you guys! Congratulations!" said Ray, hugging them both.  
>"This calls for something special" he said, turning to the kitchen and opening the cupboards, looking for something.<br>"Ah huh, here it is," he said, pulling out a bottle of expensive looking whiskey. "I've been saving this, but I think tonight is the perfect time to crack it open."  
>"Whoa, alright!" said Audrey, before she opened another cupboard and pulled out three mismatched glasses.<br>Ray poured whiskey into each glass before toasting to Egon and Audrey.  
>They each took the shot, even Egon who usually preferred not to drink.<br>As they stood in the kitchen laughing and joking, Egon and Audrey couldn't take their eyes off of one another.  
>Audrey knew she had made the right decision saying yes.<br>She couldn't wait for what was to come next.


	25. Articles and Organising

The good news quickly travelled around the Firehouse and even onto the streets of New York.  
>Reporters were soon calling the Firehouse constantly (much to Janine's annoyance) wanting to interview Egon.<br>Even without an interview, the papers and magazines soon filled with stories about "one of New York's most eligible parapsychologists being off the market."  
>Audrey had read the articles out loud to Egon over breakfast at the Firehouse one morning.<br>She couldn't help but giggle.  
>It was odd to Audrey that her new fiancé was somewhat of a celebrity around the city, particularly within the female science community.<br>News of their engagement had caused a ripple of sadness amongst his biggest admirers.  
>'I didn't even know you had fans, Egon" said Audrey with a smile, trying to picture girls 'ohhing and ahhing' over Egon's picture in the paper with the other Ghostbusters.<br>Egon's only reply was a smirk and a slight flush of pink in his cheeks as he scooped a mouthful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

Audrey had finished teaching, her contract and requirement to leave the country now only a week and a half away.  
>She had packed her belongings and had left her apartment, which was leased as part of the school's contract.<br>Her boxes were stacked at the Firehouse, where she was living with Egon in their makeshift bedroom.  
>Peter had pulled some strings in the Mayor's office to get fast approval with their marriage license and Audrey's application for residency, which Egon and Audrey were both sincerely grateful for.<br>"Remember I said I'd pay you back for babysitting Oscar? Well, consider this pay back" Peter had told them both with a wink.

Audrey had gotten up early one morning to call her parents in Australia and break the news that their only daughter was to marry an American in less than a week.  
>While not initially thrilled at the idea of a wedding at such short notice, they did warm to the idea after Audrey explained the situation and her sincere love for Egon.<br>With such a short timeframe, it meant they would be unable to attend, but they sent their best wishes and insisted they take lots of photographs, a request that Audrey had rolled her eyes at.

Now as the days counted down, the pressure was on for Egon and Audrey's wedding to come together.  
>Would everything go to plan?<p> 


	26. Vows

It had rained continuously in the week leading up to the wedding, unusual for early June, but Audrey's optimism had paid off.  
>When she pulled back the curtains on the morning of the wedding, there was not a cloud in the sky.<br>"This is a good sign," she said, happily.

Janine had convinced Audrey to stay the night at her apartment.  
>"Spending the night before your wedding with the groom is bad luck!" she had insisted.<br>They had been joined by Ray's girlfriend, Linda, and the night had inevitably turned into a grown up sleepover party.  
>They had drunk wine, sung along to cheesy love songs, painted each other's nails and gossiped about the men in their lives.<br>Egon on the other hand had spent the night at the Firehouse with Peter, Ray, Winston and Louis.  
>They had played poker, smoked cigars and discussed their relationships in between office and science talk.<br>A special guest had also joined in on the boys' festivities: Audrey's brother Michael, who had flown in as a surprise, thanks to Egon's arrangement.

* * *

><p>It was now 3:11pm.<br>The wedding ceremony was meant to have started at 3pm sharp and Audrey, along with Janine and Linda, were running late.  
>Perspiration formed on Egon's forehead.<br>_Where is she, _he wondered, suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. _What if she's not coming?_  
>He was standing under the shade of a leafy green tree in Central Park next to Ray, Peter, Winston, Louis and Michael.<br>They were all dressed in their best suits, although none of them were matching.  
>Janine, who had relished in the planning and organising of the wedding, hadn't had a lot of time to plan much.<br>Especially as both Audrey and Egon had insisted upon keeping it low key.  
>She had managed to organise a celebrant, and he was also standing with the Egon and the Ghostbusters.<br>He checked his watch, aware that he had another ceremony to get to in less than an hour – Saturday's were his busiest day.

Ray squeezed Egon's shoulder, sensing his nervousness.  
>"Don't worry, she'll be here," he said quietly.<br>Egon swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.  
>He was becoming dizzy with nervousness.<br>Ray suddenly bumped his shoulder.  
>When Egon looked up, he saw Audrey standing in front of him, a wide smile on her face.<br>She was wearing a knee length white dress with a sweetheart neckline and delicate lace cap sleeves.  
>Her hair was swept up in an elegant chignon, with soft wavy strands framing her face.<br>Egon was suddenly reminded of the night they had first met at the Belvadere Hotel.  
>In her hands she held a posy of irises – the same irises she had planted for Egon as a mark of her love the year before.<br>Her lips were blood red and her checks were lightly flushed from the heat of the warm afternoon.  
>Behind her, standing with their partners, were Janine and Linda.<br>Seeing each other for the first time, Egon and Audrey they were both brimming with happiness and love for one another.  
>Having Audrey here, finally, Egon felt his nervousness roll away.<br>Audrey looked around at the small group of their friends, overcome with such happiness that they were all here today.  
>She suddenly spotted Michael and gave out a squeal of delight.<br>He chuckled and beamed a smile at her.

Egon and Audrey exchanged their vows, promising to love each other always.  
>They were the purest and most sincere words they have ever spoken and they grasped each other's hands tightly as they said them.<br>They exchanged rings before sharing their first kiss as husband and wife while birds chirped in the softly swaying trees above.  
>The warm breeze blew gently against their cheeks as their lips met.<br>It was Egon's first display of affection in front of his friends and Audrey made the most of it.  
>When she pulled away from him, she left behind a smudge of red lipstick on his lips, something that he didn't seem to mind.<br>It was a perfect moment.

Hand in hand, Audrey and Egon led the way out of the park and to a bar, the rest of the gang laughing and chatting happily along the way.  
>They had all giggled over the fuss they had caused on the street: cars stopped, people stared and cheered as they walked past.<br>Egon squeezed Audrey's hand excitedly, never wanting to let it go.

They bought drinks and settling into a table together in a corner of the bar.  
>Everyone was in a great mood, caught up in the happy occasion.<br>Egon and Audrey couldn't take their eyes of off one another.  
>They stared at each other dreamily, their thoughts filled with visions of their lives together.<br>"Helloooo, earth to Audrey!" said Michael, interrupting Audrey's love struck daydream as she stared across the room at Egon.  
>Audrey looked at Michael and smiled, snapping herself back to reality as she ordered another drink from the bar.<br>"I'm so happy you came. Thank you" she replied, leaning in to hug him.  
>"No worries. It was Egon who had organised it you know. Mum and Dad would have come too, but you know she had that tour to do and she couldn't get out of it at the last minute. I guess that's what you get for doing a quickie wedding!" said Michael with a smirk.<br>"Well, it had to be done like this. Maybe we'll come and visit and re-enact the whole thing," she offered.  
>"Oh that's a great idea. I'd love to see Egon in Manly. Think he can surf?"<br>"Don't tease him!" replied Audrey, punching Michael playfully on the shoulder.

The afternoon led into evening and the gang were feeling liquored up and merry.  
>Calling the group to silence, Ray made a toast to Egon and Audrey as they snuggled next to each at the table.<br>With a raise of his glass, he spoke about meeting Egon back in their Columbia University days, their mateship, how proud he was to be Egon's colleague and best friend and the happiness he had felt when Egon had met Audrey. He wished them all the best for the future before everyone raised their glasses and took a sip in agreement.  
>"I'm just happy that Egon moved on from his intimate slime studies to an actual woman!" piped up Peter as he raised his glass, while Ray and Egon exchanged sheepish looks.<p>

By the end of the night everyone, except for Ray and Egon, were busting their best moves on the dance floor.  
>Audrey was dancing with Janine and singing along to Bad Girls by Donna Summer.<br>The skirt of her dress shimmied and swayed with her every move.  
>Egon stared at her lustily, a smile on his face.<br>"Look at my bride, she's so beautiful" said Egon, softly.  
>Ray chinked his glass against Egon's.<br>"Congratulations, Spengler. I'm really happy for you" he said, sincerely.  
>"Thank you" replied Egon, taking a sip from his glass. "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with her."<p> 


	27. A Light Show for Lovers

A little while later Egon and Audrey left the bar, hand in hand, leaving everyone else back at the bar to continue celebrating.  
>They caught a cab to The Belvedere Hotel where they'd be spending the night, a wedding gift from the gang.<br>"We couldn't let you guys consummate your marriage in a storeroom at the firehouse now, could we?" Peter had said to them with a wink.

They opened the door to their penthouse suite and looked around at the immaculately furnished room.  
>"Oh wow, this is like, three times the size of my apartment!" said Audrey with surprise, looking around the room.<br>Egon opened the French doors of the balcony and stepped outside, the breeze blowing gently against him.  
>Audrey followed him outside and they stood together at the ledge and stared out at the city around them.<br>"I think we walked the Statue of Liberty along there," said Egon, nodding to the street below.  
>Audrey caught Egon's eye and they smiled at each other.<br>It was the first time they had been alone all day.  
>"You looked so pretty today" he said softly, stroking his hand against her cheek.<br>"You looked pretty handsome yourself, Doctor Spengler" she replied.  
>She reached up and rested her arms on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>They stood on the balcony under the stars and moved together in the soft breeze, a slow bridal waltz with only the moon for an audience.

"Come with me" Audrey whispered quietly, breaking from their balcony embrace to lead Egon back inside towards the bedroom.  
>She paused upon entering, planning her next move.<br>"Would you mind?" she asked Egon, turning her back to him, signalling for him to unzip the back of her dress.  
>He complied, taking his time to reveal her skin beneath her wedding dress.<br>A hint of Audrey's white lace bra and the curve of her spine was all he could see, but it was enough to stir his desire for her.  
>He moved into her and gently kissed the back of her neck as he ran a finger down her spine, causing Audrey to shiver.<br>She moved away from him and towards the bed, slipping off her dress along the way to reveal the back of her bra and a matching lace thong in the dim light of the room.  
>She slid seductively onto the bed and quickly drew the curtains on the four-post bed, disappearing from Egon's view.<br>"Are you coming?" she asked through the heavy draped fabric.  
>Egon didn't need to be asked twice.<p>

Afterwards Audrey lay in Egon's arms, tired but satisfied.  
>"I have a surprise for you" said Egon once his breathing had returned to normal.<br>"Didn't I just have the surprise?" asked Audrey playfully.  
>"Close your eyes" he instructed as he slipped her out of his arms and hopped out of the bed excitedly.<br>Audrey lay back on the bed, her eyes furrowed in confusion as she listened to Egon shuffling around for something.  
>He pulled back the drape, revealing his face.<br>"Close your eyes" he instructed again.  
>Audrey closed her eyes tightly, curious as to what the surprise might be while Egon got organised.<br>"Okay, open them," said Egon, laying back down next to her.

As she opened he eyes, her vision filled with light and colour.  
>The hotel room had faded into the background as a magnificent light show moved above them, blending into the drapes of the bed.<br>Around her was what appeared to be a galaxy of swirling colours moving and colliding, merging together and creating shades she'd never seen before.  
>She wondered if she'd just died and gone to heaven.<br>"What do you think?" asked Egon, as he placed a hand on her stomach.  
>"This is incredible," she whispered, mesmerised and almost drawn to tears at the beauty of what she was seeing all around her.<br>In between the vivid colours was a rich darkness she'd never seen before.  
>The darkness was dotted with stars of varying sizes, shimmering and glistening like jewels on a dark silk cloth.<br>She reached out to touch them.  
>"It's a projection of the Large Magellanic Cloud. It's a galaxy in the Milky Way that's roughly 163,000 light years away. I was able to create a simple digital light-processing unit and…" he trailed off, catching himself from getting caught up in the science talk.<br>He looked over at Audrey as she stared up to the ceiling, her naked body covered with swirls of illuminated colour by the galaxy around her.  
>Egon moved closer to her, wanting to hold her close.<br>"I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear.  
>"Good" she replied, turning to stare into his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Egon. I don't think I could go on living."<br>He kissed her lips gently, reassuring her of his promise.  
>"That reminds me, I have a surprise for <em>you<em>" Audrey added as she held up a Crunch chocolate bar for Egon.


	28. The Getaway

The morning after, a wash of sunlight smothered the walls and décor of the luxurious suite.  
>Egon and Audrey made the most of their hotel stay, enjoying a delicious breakfast together on the balcony before reluctantly making their way back to the Firehouse.<br>Their wedding night was over, but Audrey had a surprise for Egon.

As they hopped out of the taxi in front of the Firehouse, Egon noticed a beautiful powder blue car in the driveway.  
>Before he could question it, Ray came out of the Firehouse and cheerfully greeted them both.<br>"Who's car is this?" Egon asked him with a furrowed brow.  
>Ray looked over at Audrey, followed by Egon.<br>"It's only a rental, don't worry!" she said quickly, quashing Egon's confusion. "We're going on a road trip."  
>"Yeah, nice choice of getaway too – a '56 Lincoln Premiere convertible. You don't see these too often, not in this shape at least" said Ray with a whistle and slow shake of his head.<br>"Where…?" started Egon.  
>"Ah, that's the surprise!" said Audrey with a grin before disappearing with Ray into the firehouse, leaving Egon standing outside to look at the car.<br>They returned, each carrying a loaded duffel bag, which Ray careful loaded into the back.  
>"Okay you two, have a great time! See you in a week!" said Ray as he threw the car keys to Audrey and headed back into the firehouse.<br>"A week?!" exclaimed Egon. "Where are we going, Audrey?"  
>"On our Honeymoon, silly!" replied Audrey as she climbed into the car and started the engine.<br>"Well are you coming or what?" she asked before Egon gingerly sat in the passenger seat.  
>He wasn't one for surprises and was anxious about where they were going to spend the next week.<p>

Six hours later, after a few quick stops for lunch and for Audrey to look at some tourist attractions, they arrived at their destination – a lake.  
>Egon was finally able to relax after experiencing five hours and fifteen minutes of Audrey's lead footed driving.<br>Audrey had organised a cozy, lakeside cabin for the two of them to spend the week in.  
>Swimming, sleeping, driving, eating and hiking was what Audrey had in mind when she'd organised it just last week.<br>She had sweet-talked the receptionist into allowing her to book at such late notice by telling a little white lie.

They parked the car and checked in.  
>The receptionist had looked at Egon nervously before wishing them a fantastic stay.<br>"What was that about?" asked Egon as they made their way across the lawn to their cabin.  
>"Oh, well, they weren't too happy about me making the booking so late so I had to, um, embellish our story a little" said Audrey with a sheepish grin.<br>"What exactly did you tell them?" asked Egon with a raise of his eyebrow.  
>"Uh, I told them you'd just gotten out of rehab and you needed the lake side atmosphere to help keep you sober" she said, deliberately looking away from him.<br>"Oh god…" said Egon with a sigh. "You couldn't have told them the truth, that we'd just gotten married?"  
>"No one falls for that old trick anymore, do they? Everyone always says they're on their honeymoon to get free stuff. I doubt they would have bought that," replied Audrey.<br>"What? I've never heard of anyone lying about their honeymoon before," said Egon with another furrow of his brow.  
>"Oh? Maybe that's just my family then" she said with a grin.<p>

They had crossed a large grassed area dotted with wooden picnic tables and followed a dirt path to their cabin, which overlooked the lake.  
>The lake was perfectly still, giving the impression of glass reflecting the trees all around.<br>It was wonderfully picturesque and peaceful, just what Audrey had wanted.  
>They walked up the steps, across the porch and unlocked the front door before they both stepped inside the cabin.<br>Inside, the cabin was panelled with dark wood and furnished in a delightful mid-century style.  
>After a little oohing and ahhing, Audrey took the duffel bags to the bedroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing a little red bikini that showed off her figure perfectly.<br>Egon looked up from his PKE meter with raised eyebrows.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked, spotting him scanning the cabin.<br>"Just checking," he said, concentrating on the reading.  
>Audrey went over to him and took the PKE meter from his hand.<br>"Egon, we're on holiday. That means nothing work related for a week – a whole week," she said as she looked down at the PKE meter in confusion.  
>"How do you even turn this thing off?" she asked.<br>Egon took the PKE meter from Audrey and turned it off.  
>After all these years he was still the only person who could operate it correctly.<br>"Go get changed!" said Audrey excitedly, trying to distract Egon from playing with his gadgets. "We're going swimming!"

Audrey raced to the lake excitedly while Egon followed behind holding the towels.  
>Before allowing her to dive in, he insisted on conducting a water purity test as Audrey stood with her arms folded behind him on the creaky wooden pier.<br>Once he had given the go ahead, she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing lovingly into his eyes.  
>She then carefully removed his glasses before pushing him backwards into the lake.<br>He surfaced surprised and spluttering, as he reached for the ladder to pull himself out of the water.  
>"Sorry Egon, I couldn't resist," said Audrey with a laugh as she lent down to him and extended a hand to help him out of the water.<br>Egon took her hand and with a firm tug, pulled Audrey into the water with a large splash.  
>She rose to the surface laughing.<br>"You bugger!" she said as she splashed water at his face while she dodged Egon's splashes in return.

Over the course of the week they'd spent their days both hiking through the woods and swimming in the lake, which they had almost entirely to themselves.  
>Late in the afternoons they would go for a drive to eat and explore the nearby towns while their nights were filled with long conversations of their childhoods, families, nostalgic memories and future plans.<br>The rest of their time was spent between the sheets, but only occasionally to sleep.  
>One of their favourite late night pursuits, which they both eagerly looked forward to, was skinny-dipping in the lake.<br>They'd wait until midnight to sneak out, wrapped in nothing but towels and surrounded by nothing but the sound of swaying trees and the hoots of faraway owls. Together they'd swim naked in the inky water as it glistened and sparkled under the bright moonlight.  
>Their bodies glided quietly through the cool water as they tried not to arouse the attention of anyone else near the lake.<br>They'd dive under the water, playfully reaching for one another, rising to the surface to hold each other in slippery arms and to kiss slippery mouths.  
>On those nights spent swimming in the lake, they felt a sense of freedom in their nakedness, with only a faint hint of fear at getting caught.<p>

And that was how they spent their honeymoon.  
>It couldn't have been anymore blissful.<br>Even Egon had surprised himself at how much he enjoyed being out of the crowded city and into the peaceful, slow pace of nature.  
>At the end of the week, they drove back to the city in silence, both reflecting on all of the events over the last few weeks.<br>A wedding proposal, a marriage, a honeymoon and now a life they were going to spend together, always.  
>"You know, we really need to look for a place of our own," said Audrey, breaking the silence as they drove along, the city beginning to form on the horizon.<br>It was true.  
>They needed a place of their own to live, but in the city of Manhattan, with housing prices the way they were, it was not going to be an easy task.<p> 


	29. A New Beginning and an End

"There's nothing left, look," said Audrey, holding up a newspaper page to Egon.  
>The page was covered in crossed out red circles.<br>It was the newspaper property guide and they had seen every apartment in their price range over the course of a week – quite an achievement.  
>"Ugh, I didn't think finding a new apartment would be this exhausting" she said, tossing the newspaper down on the desk in defeat.<br>They had spent the last week visiting apartments with no plumbing, no windows, floor to ceiling cockroach infestations and even a place above a rather unpleasant smelling butcher shop.  
>"Something will come up," said Egon, writing profusely on his clipboard as he checked the basement containment unit at the Firehouse.<br>"I just don't know how much longer I can spend sleeping above the imprisoned souls of a thousand dead people" said Audrey, looking at the containment unit with a scrunched face.  
>"They're mostly ectoplasmic manifestations, they don't contain souls" replied Egon as he continued his scribbling.<br>"You know what I mean," replied Audrey, slouching down on a chair.  
>Egon looked over his shoulder at Audrey.<br>"You know, you're very cute when you're upset" he said with a smirk.  
>Audrey smiled at his comment.<br>She loved how Egon could be extremely serious one minute yet completely light hearted the next.  
>Audrey had to admit that being at the Firehouse hadn't been all that bad.<br>She'd spent the weeks since their honeymoon assisting him with his experiments, allowing her to see a different side to him.  
>She had admired his focus, passion, intelligence and determination when it came to his work, while Egon had enjoyed making fun of Audrey's squeamishness at his slime studies.<br>"HEY AUDREY, THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" yelled Janine from upstairs.  
>"OKAAAAAY!" replied Audrey, jumping to her feet.<br>"It's probably the real estate people with another house from hell for us" she said with a roll of her eyes before bounding up the stairs.  
>Audrey was right.<br>There was a privately listed apartment that had just become available and the real estate lady on the phone insisted that they come and view it right away.

As Egon and Audrey looked around the spacious apartment, they caught each others eye and exchanged looks of 'we can't afford this place.'  
>It was a beautiful pre-war apartment set in a good neighbourhood with high ceilings, a fireplace, a wall of windows streaming bright sunlight through the rooms and most impressively – a set of stairs leading to a private roof space.<br>As Audrey looked around, she imagined the apartment filled with their belongings, plants growing on the roof in terracotta pots, family visiting, Christmases spent around the dining table, snuggling together by the fire, she even picked a room that would make a perfect nursery.  
>Egon, meanwhile, was curious to know why the place was listed so cheaply.<br>"Oh yes, that" started the bushy haired real estate lady as she straightened the hem of her skirt. "Well, the previous owners had reported some, um, ghosts."  
>Egon caught Audrey's eye and smirked.<p>

As the real estate agent led Audrey into the newly renovated kitchen, Egon scanned the room with the PKE meter, getting a few spikes but nothing the Ghostbusters couldn't easily take care of.  
>If some mild paranormal activity was the only fault of the place, they were about to make the deal of a lifetime.<br>Egon suddenly began to imagine a life here with Audrey too.  
>He especially liked the idea of converting one of the rooms into a home laboratory.<p>

* * *

><p>With their signatures on the dotted line and a trip to the Manhattan City Bank, Egon and Audrey Spengler were homeowners.<br>By November, they had settled into their new apartment perfectly.  
>The walls were painted, the furniture arranged.<br>Audrey had even begun planting a garden on the roof, including a large pot of new iris rhizomes.  
>Egon meanwhile, was still getting used to living with a woman – he was skeptical of Audrey's make up products on the bathroom counter and even more so of the box of tampons in the cupboard.<br>Audrey had found some new part time teaching work at a nearby school, tutoring students when not teaching.  
>Meanwhile, business for the Ghostbusters had increased significantly over the last few months causing Egon to spend most nights at the firehouse as he worked late into the night catching ghosts, building new equipment and researching the cause behind the sudden rise in paranormal activity across the city.<br>Things had gotten so busy, Winston had resumed full time employment and Ray had even hired a rookie to help out.

Thanksgiving evening was just another night as far as Audrey was concerned.  
>She had prepared lunch for the Ghostbusters and had brought it around to the firehouse for them, which they ate appreciatively in between their work. Sensing their busyness, she hadn't stuck around for long, quickly kissing Egon goodbye and exchanging a quiet "I love you" before slipping out of the firehouse unnoticed.<p>

Now she was laying alone in bed trying to fall asleep.  
>She hadn't felt well the last few days and was having a hard time sleeping.<br>Putting it down to a combination of her worrying about Egon and the lessons she was planning for her class, she thought nothing else of it.  
>Suddenly, as she lay in the dark bedroom, a flash of blinding light moved through the room, followed by a rumble of the apartment floor.<br>At the same time, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.  
>As quickly as it had come, the light faded, the rumbling ceased and everything returned back to normal.<p>

Audrey sat up, scared and unsure of what had just happened.  
>She quickly hopped out of bed and turned the TV on in the lounge room hoping the news report would have an explanation for what had just happened.<br>She was right, the news reporters were talking about it, but they had no idea what it was, although they were suggesting it came from the Natural History Museum and could be of paranormal origins.  
>Audrey stood up and moved to the window, looking out at the city below.<br>"Wherever you are right now, Egon. I hope you're safe," she said softly.

Little did she know that she wouldn't see him again.


	30. Gone

Audrey awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a wave of nausea.  
>Something wasn't right.<br>She turned on the TV to find vision of The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man wrecking havoc in Times Square, the Ghostbusters defeating him and live news footage of the clean up effort.  
>"Oh my god!" exclaimed Audrey as she saw Egon and the others on the screen.<br>She ran to the phone to call Janine, praying she was at the Firehouse phone and able to give an update on what was happening and if everyone was okay.  
>The phone was immediately answered by a frustrated sounding Janine.<br>"Ghostbusters, whaddya want?"  
>"Janine, it's Audrey. What's going on? Is everyone all right?"<br>"Don't worry Audrey, everyone's okay. They had a big night, did you see?"  
>"Yeah I saw, it's all over the news. Can I please speak to Egon?" asked Audrey as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger nervously.<br>"He's not here. They've all gone to investigate a disturbance at the Public Library. They think it may be connected to what happened last night, so I think they're gonna be pretty busy for the next day at least" replied Janine, well aware of the increase in work lately.  
>"Okay. Can you get Egon to call me when he gets back, please?"<br>"Of course, sweetie. I've got another call coming through, so I have to go, see ya," said Janine before hanging up.  
>Audrey placed the phone down and bit her lip.<br>She'd never been around during any of the Ghostbusters biggest missions, so she wasn't sure if she was overreacting or not.  
><em>Janine seemed calm. Maybe I shouldn't worry. I'm sure Egon will be home later on,<em> Audrey reassured herself.

Audrey went to work as normal and returned home at 4pm to a message on her answering machine.  
>It was Janine.<br>"Audrey! They've disappeared! Gone! Poof! Call back _right away_!"  
>"Oh shit!" exclaimed Audrey, a lump rising in her throat.<br>Was her worst fear coming true? Had Egon met his paranormal match?  
>She struggled to dial the number of the Firehouse, her fingers shaking in a panicked rush.<br>"Janine, it's Audrey. Tell me everything you know," she said quickly, wanting to get straight to the details.  
>"They disappeared at the Library. All that's left is wrecked books and slime everywhere in the basement! No one knows where they've gone. The police are looking into it, but they're isn't much they can do if it's paranormal" said Janine quickly.<br>"Well, where did they go? When are they coming back?" demanded Audrey, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she felt both dizzy and sick.  
>"I don't know, Audrey. No one knows yet," answered Janine, her voice shaking.<p>

For the first time since she'd found out that the Ghostbusters had vanished, just hours ago, Janine stopped to comprehend the situation.  
>The Ghostbusters were missing.<br>No one knows where they went, when they'll come back or even if they were still _alive_.  
>"What do I do? Tell me what to do!" sobbed Audrey down the phone, clearly confused and overwhelmed by the event unfolding before her.<br>Janine cleared her throat, bringing herself back to the firehouse and her job at hand.  
>"Audrey, just stay calm. I'm sure they'll be back soon. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something," replied Janine, trying to sound firm enough to reassure Audrey.<br>After she'd hung up the phone, Janine felt uneasy.  
><em>I don't think they're coming back,<em> she thought to herself.


	31. Black Slime

Audrey woke up to a beam of morning light streaming along the white walls of her apartment.  
>She had fallen asleep on the wooden floor next to the telephone last night, waiting for a call from Janine that never came.<br>She sat up and rubbed her neck, her body stiff from an uncomfortable sleep.  
>She immediately felt the same wave of nausea she'd felt the day before.<br>Egon was still missing.

It had now been two days since the Ghostbusters had vanished.  
>The news reports on the television were covering nothing but the missing Ghostbusters story, with paranormal experts speculating on where they were and live footage shot from the front of the firehouse.<br>One reporter had even unsuccessfully pestered Janine and Louis for an interview on their way inside.  
>Audrey, feeling helpless, quickly turned off the TV and sat back on the floor next to the phone to wait.<p>

Later that day, Audrey visited the Library, the last place where the Ghostbusters had been seen.  
>With a police escort, she was led down a flight of stairs to the room, which was completely unremarkable, except for the damage caused by what must have been a skirmish between the Ghostbusters and at least one ghost.<br>A table had flipped over, a bookcase had fallen on its side, books were littered across the room and there were black scorch marks across the walls.  
>The most bizarre feature was the layer of black slime that dripped from the ceiling and walls forming thick puddles across the floor.<br>"What is this stuff?" she'd asked her police escort.  
>"No idea. That's more of a job for the Ghost –" he said, catching himself before finishing his sentence. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot…." he trailed off, embarrassed.<br>Looking around, Audrey felt sick.  
>She began scoured the room for clues.<br>Something, anything to indicate where they had may have vanished to.  
>She tried desperately to piece the puzzle together, cursing herself for not paying more attention to Egon's science talk, which could have helped her out right now.<br>Audrey stood in the centre of the room and scanned her eyes around one last time.  
>There were simply no clues to be found.<br>Audrey tried her best not to think about the worst-case scenario – that they were all dead, or trapped forever in a parallel universe, if such things existed.

The waiting, the not knowing, was beginning to drive her crazy.


	32. Restless

A full week had now passed with no news on the whereabouts of the Ghostbusters.  
>The news reports had returned back to weather forecasts and sporting results, with talk of the Ghostbusters only ever mentioned briefly in passing.<br>People were giving up on them.

* * *

><p>"Audrey!" a voice called out.<br>Audrey opened her eyes and looked at the time on her alarm clock: 3:22am.  
>"Audrey!" the voice calls again.<br>It was Egon.  
>Audrey pulls back the covers and throws herself out of bed, racing to the lounge room where his voice was coming from.<br>There, standing in the lounge room with his back towards her, was Egon.  
>He was still wearing his Ghostbusters uniform, having come straight from work.<br>"Egon! Where have you been?" asked Audrey as she ran towards him. "I've missed you!"  
>As she reached out to hold him, her hands slipped straight through his body.<br>"Wha… what…?" she started, taking a step back from Egon.  
>Suddenly, Egon turned around to face her.<br>She gasped in horror.  
>Egon's face was ghostly blue.<br>Audrey could see right through him.  
>He grinned, but his face warped into an evil sneer before he lunged at her.<p>

Audrey awoke with a gasp.  
>She sat up in bed, drenched in sweat.<br>She looked over at the time: 3.22am.

* * *

><p>Still Audrey waited in her apartment, too afraid to leave in case Egon came back.<br>She needed to be there when that happened.  
>She moved from sitting on the floor next to the phone, to lying on the bed, to pacing the squeaky wooden floors of the apartment.<br>Audrey had barely slept in the last week, only able to grab short, restless bursts here and there.  
>Whenever she had fallen asleep, she was plagued with twisted dreams of a ghostly, dead Egon.<br>She hoped her dreams didn't mean anything, that they were just the result of the stress.  
>It was all becoming to much.<br>Audrey was forgetting to eat, shower, function… and her nausea had not left her alone.

Audrey was falling to pieces without Egon.


	33. Nothing

Another week passes.  
>No news.<br>Nothing.  
>Audrey waits.<p> 


	34. So Long Ago

Two more weeks pass.  
>It's Christmas Day.<br>She thinks back to last year, the Ghostbusters eating lunch at her house, exchanging gifts.  
>Such carelessness and lightheartedness.<br>It all seemed so long ago.  
>Still there is no news.<br>Audrey waits, not wanting to give up hope.


	35. Burnt Out

New Years Day.  
>Still nothing.<br>Audrey's hope begins to fade, but she waits.  
>She scribbles on a piece of paper:<p>

_The fire's dying out without you  
>And I'm so dull you'll never find me<br>Will you come home and will I ever know?_

_I'm sorry but it's not enough  
>You don't hear a sound<br>I'm sorry but it's not enough  
>I am all burnt out<em>


	36. Sickness

Janine rattled the key in the lock of the apartment door and walked inside.  
>Egon and Audrey's apartment was disturbingly quiet.<br>"Audrey, it's me" she called out, making her way to the kitchen to find a stack of uneaten meals she had prepared for Audrey sitting untouched on the bench.  
>She opened the fridge to find barely a scrap of food inside.<br>Janine placed a fresh carton of milk in the door and turned around to lay a loaf of bread on the kitchen bench.

It was now a few days into the year of 1992.  
>The Ghostbusters had been missing for a month and a bit.<br>Janine had taken on the duty of caring for Audrey, who was now lost in her own madness over Egon's disappearance.  
>Audrey had stopped leaving the apartment and had stopped looking after herself.<p>

Janine walked into the bedroom to find Audrey sitting at the edge of the bed looking out the window, having not even heard Janine walk in.  
>In her hand she clutched one of Egon's shirts, occasionally burying her head in it to find a trace of Egon's scent, anything to remind her of him.<br>Janine called Audrey's name softly, finally catching her attention.  
>Audrey looked up at her.<br>She was pale.  
>Dark circles hung beneath her tired eyes, she'd lost weight.<br>She looked terrible.  
>"How are you feeling today?" asked Janine, as she looked around the bedroom.<br>She noticed that Audrey had gathered all of Egon's clothes in a pile on one side of the bed.  
>"I feel so sick" she replied faintly.<br>"Still?" asked Janine, becoming concerned.  
>Audrey had complained daily of feeling sick.<br>Janine wondered if there was more to it than just a longing for her missing husband.  
>"Audrey, when was the last time you had a period?" she asked, suddenly wondering if the cause of her sickness was something else entirely.<br>"Huh? Oh, I can't remember. It's been a while" she replied, completely missing what Janine was implying.

Janine left the apartment and returned twenty minutes later with a small package wrapped in a brown paper bag.  
>Audrey was still sitting on the edge of the bed when she returned, lost in thought.<br>Without saying a word, Janine placed the package on Audrey's bedside table.  
>She turned to Audrey and gently kissed the top of her head before leaving, locking the door securely behind her.<p>

Audrey, suddenly snapping back to reality, looked over at the package on the bedside table.  
>Curiously, she reached for it, pulling out the box from the brown paper bag.<br>In her hands was a pregnancy test.  
>She held it in her hand, puzzled by why Janine had bought this for her.<br>Suddenly it clicked.  
>Her sickness.<br>Her absent period.  
>Was she pregnant?<p> 


	37. Blue Lines

Audrey twirled her wedding ring around her finger as she looked down at the pregnancy test, impatiently waiting for it to determine her fate.  
>Her heart was pounding.<br>_What if I'm pregnant,_ she asked herself. _What am I going to do?_  
>The thought of raising a child now, without Egon, terrified her.<br>The thought of not raising Egon's child at all terrified her even more.

She grew angry as she sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the pregnancy test to change.  
><em>How dare Egon leave me like this,<em> she cursed. _I've just been left here alone to fade away._  
>Tears began to swell in her eyes, blurring her vision.<br>She sniffed and looked down again at the pregnancy test.  
>Two blue lines had appeared.<br>She wiped her face.  
>"What does that mean?" she asked out loud, quickly trying to find the instructions from the box.<br>Holding them up and wiping her eyes again, she read what the two lines meant.  
>She felt her chest tighten, suddenly unable breath.<br>She was pregnant.  
>Pregnant and alone.<p> 


	38. A Glimmer Amid the Static

After having a long hot shower and blow drying her hair, Audrey emerged from the bathroom feeling clean and fresh.  
>Since the Ghostbusters had gone missing, she'd neglected herself, forgetting how to function during her grieving for Egon.<br>Now, after finding out she was pregnant, she suddenly felt a duty to care for the baby growing inside her.  
>After all, the baby was Egon's.<br>It was his final gift to her.  
>In part too, Audrey was feeling a sense of guilt from the neglect she'd put the baby through since Egon's disappearance, after having barely eaten or slept during that time.<br>She worried that she may have caused serious harm, but was reassured by her doctor that all was well.  
>The baby was strong, a fighter it seemed.<br>The doctor had also confirmed that Audrey had fallen pregnant early in November, meaning the baby was due in July.  
>Summer.<br>Her favourite season.

After her appointment, she returned home, placing a bag of groceries away before an idea suddenly popped into her head.  
><em>The rod Egon gave me for Christmas,<em> she thought, _if Egon is dead, I would be able to use it to talk to him. If he's not dead, then he won't appear at all.  
><em>Rushing to the bedroom, Audrey began to pull out drawers and open cupboards, searching for where she had put it.  
>Finally she found the rod in a shoebox at the bottom of the wardrobe.<br>Dusting it off and taking it out of its black box, she quickly went back to the lounge room and placed it on the dining table.  
>She pressed the buttons on the side, bringing the device to life.<br>A green light beamed out from the device, the same static dancing across it, reminding her of the time she had spoken to her brother.  
>She waited, simultaneously wanting and not wanting to see Egon appear.<br>If he were dead, at least she'd finally be able to talk to him and find closure.  
>If not, then she didn't know what she'd do.<p>

She waited, watching the green static.  
>Nothing appeared.<br>The static continued to move silently, but no formations appeared.  
>It meant only one thing: Egon was still alive, somewhere.<br>Audrey climbed up to the roof and took a deep breath of crisp January air, a hand pressed to her belly.  
>For the first time in a long time, she felt a glimmer of hope.<p> 


	39. Back to Reality

By February, Audrey returned back to her teaching job.  
>March came and went and life seemed to be moving on.<p>

April arrived and Audrey was now six months pregnant.  
>Her stomach had swelled on her delicate frame, making it all the more real that a strong and healthy baby was growing inside her.<br>Audrey would count her blessings whenever the baby moved, grateful that a life had come out of the disappearance of Egon.  
>Grateful too that her and Egon's trail wouldn't grow cold, that a reminder would live on in his memory.<br>Audrey still turned on the rod everyday, but everyday it would show only static in the hazy green light.  
>Where was he?<p>

* * *

><p>One a bright and clear Saturday morning, Audrey woke and rolled out of bed, in no rush to go anywhere or do anything.<br>She poured herself a glass of water, turned on the TV and headed up to the roof to get some fresh air.  
>As she looked out to the city around her, glowing in the April sun, she suddenly noticed the pot of irises she had planted when they had moved into the apartment.<br>They had begun to flower.  
>It was a sign.<p>

With a smile on her face and a rub of her stomach, Audrey headed back into the apartment to make some breakfast.  
>As she was walking past the TV to the kitchen, she caught a snippet from the news:<br>"…and the Ghostbusters were spotted emerging from Central Park in the early hours of this morning..." said the news reporter.  
>Audrey, catching the word 'Ghostbusters' quickly doubled back and stood in front of the TV.<br>The vision on the screen showed Egon, Peter, Ray and Winston emerging from Central Park, their uniforms dirty but otherwise nothing about them were out of place.  
>Audrey screamed and dropped her glass of water, sending shards of glass shooting out across the floor.<br>"Dr Venkman, Dr Stantz, Dr Spengler and Mr Zeddemore, are all reported to be in good health and unaware of their almost five month absence, believing they had only been on a ghost hunting mission for three days! I'm sure they'll have some explaining to do to their girlfriends!" ended the reporter with a chuckle before moving on to other news.

Audrey couldn't believe what she'd just seen and heard.  
>Egon was alive!<br>Her husband was alive!

The phone began to ring.  
>Audrey hurried over and snatched up the receiver in a desperate rush.<br>"Audrey? Are you okay?" asked a deep voice.  
>It was Egon.<br>"Egon" replied Audrey breathlessly, before beginning to sob into the phone.  
>She'd never expected to hear his voice again.<br>"Audrey, I'm about to head back to the Firehouse. I'm at the hospital right now. They told us all about our apparent disappearance. I'm so sorry, Audrey. I hope you're okay. Meet me at the firehouse in half an hour," said Egon quickly, overwhelmed by the news that the Ghostbusters had been away for so long.  
>He began to worry about Audrey and how she may have spent the months without him.<br>Had she grieved for him? Had she moved on?  
>He suddenly had so many questions; he needed to see her immediately.<p>

Making her way past a swarm of reporters hovering around the Firehouse entrance with cameras and microphones, Audrey pushed through the door, letting it slam shut behind her.  
>Janine was busily talking to Peter and Ray at her desk, they didn't notice Audrey slip past.<br>Upstairs Audrey ran, bursting into the lounge room and looking around the room for Egon, panic starting to set in.  
>Where was he?<br>_Where was he_?!

Egon emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and changed.  
>They ran to each other and embraced tightly in the middle of the room, Audrey gripping Egon so tightly he had trouble breathing.<br>She started sobbing loudly, her face pressed firmly against his chest.  
>His warm body, his scent, she couldn't believe he was back in her arms.<p>

Audrey suddenly pushed Egon away from her, her expression changing into anger.  
>"How could you?! How could you leave me all alone?! I mourned for you, Egon!" she yelled before beginning to sob again.<br>It was only now as Egon stood in front of her that he finally noticed how different Audrey looked.  
>He couldn't quite place what it was until he caught a side glimpse at her stomach.<p>

Audrey caught Egon's surprised expression.  
>"I'm pregnant," she said softly. "We're having a baby."<br>Egon's head began to spin.  
><em>Am I dreaming,<em> he wondered.  
>It had felt like he had only been away for a few days, but now it was becoming all too clear that he really had been missing for longer.<br>He pushed his glasses up his nose.  
>"Egon, we're having a baby," repeated Audrey, not sure if Egon was even listening.<br>Without saying a word, Egon moved to Audrey and held her tenderly in his arms, feeling her rounded stomach pressed against his.  
>They stood there for what could have been eternity, both collecting their thoughts and trying to make sense of the situation.<p>

Later that day, Egon and Audrey returned to the apartment.  
>Egon straight away spotted the broken glass on the floor, the first indication that things hadn't been so good while he'd been gone.<br>Audrey had scrubbed away most of the evidence of her time without Egon.  
>The apartment was once again clean and tidy, the fridge full of food, the curtains open, her scrawled diary entries were out of sight.<br>She didn't yet feel ready to explain to him about the deep hole she had sunk into when he'd left.  
>Not yet.<p>

That night Egon lay on the bed in his pyjamas, exhausted by both the physical ghost busting mission he'd just completed, the mental drain of coming to terms with his absence and the sudden prospect of becoming a father.  
>Audrey appeared from the bathroom, a towel around her body, her long blonde hair damp and hanging over her shoulder.<br>She climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Egon.  
>She looked deep into his brown eyes, the eyes she'd never expected to see again.<br>Without saying a word, she unwrapped her towel and let it fall, revealing her naked body to him.  
>Egon looked down at her, noticing the changes that he'd missed seeing over the months.<br>Her stomach, her breasts, her skin.  
>She was different, but as beautiful as ever, his child growing inside her.<br>Audrey reached for his hand, gently placing it on her swollen stomach.  
>For the first time, he felt his baby move, sending a shiver up and down his spine.<br>It was real.  
>They were really having a baby.<p>

Audrey pushed Egon back against the bed and moved on top of him, kissing his lips for the first time in months.  
>She kissed him hard and deep.<br>The long time spent aching for Egon was evident in the rough way she handled him and she needed him now more than ever.  
>Audrey instructed Egon to undress as she climbed off of him and lay on the bed, gently stroking herself.<br>Watching him undress, Audrey feasted on Egon's body, enjoying the sight of her naked husband the way she'd enjoyed him the first night they'd slept together.  
>She reached for him and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs tightly around him.<br>She was desperate to feel his weight on her, desperate to have him inside her.  
>Sensing Audrey's neediness, Egon leant down and nuzzled her neck, causing her to let out a soft groan as his unshaven face brushed against her soft skin.<br>She ran her hands down his back and underneath, feeling him, feeling how much he wanted her.  
>She tilted her hips, ready for him, but Egon stopped her.<br>"Is this a good idea?" he asked cautiously.  
>"Well your Twinkie seems to think it is" she replied with a cheeky smile.<br>"I mean, is it… is it safe?" he asked her, not wanting to hurt her in such a delicate state.  
>She nodded, her doe eyes gazing up at him. "Don't hold back."<p>

It was good to have him home again.


	40. A Change Amongst the Storm Clouds

Immediately after Egon's disappearance, Audrey and Egon had locked themselves away from the world for two straight weeks.  
>They refused to leave one another's side, instead holding each other close at every opportunity, sleeping together and catching up on long overdue rest.<p>

"Tell me what happened," said Egon softly, as Audrey lay against his side one afternoon.  
>Audrey closed her eyes, not wanting to relive those months again.<br>"Please" Egon pushed, desperate to hear what had happened in his absence.  
>Audrey looked up at Egon and bit her lip, thinking of the right way to phrase what she was about to say.<br>She looked over to the small pot of blooming irises on the dresser, the sign she had hung on to when Egon had been missing.  
>"I… I really struggled without you Egon," she finally answered, looking down. "I felt like a rusted old boat lost out at sea – completely alone. Scared. You'd promised you'd always be with me, but you weren't."<br>Egon looked at her, his heart aching, knowing he'd been the cause of her pain.  
>"Audrey, I'll never leave you again" he replied, clutching her hand in his.<br>"How can you say that? Who knows what will happen next? As a Ghostbuster, there's always a chance you'll never come back" she replied.  
>She'd spoken the truth and it had struck a nerve.<br>Egon knew things were going to have to change.  
>He couldn't risk a paranormal event taking him away from Audrey, or his baby, again.<p>

Egon began by reducing his ghost busting duties, instead choosing to focus on a research role at the Firehouse, a move that was supported by the other Ghostbusters – it also meant no more night shifts.  
>He also began negotiating a new contract at Columbia University, hoping to lecture on parapsychology in his spare time.<p>

With his schedule freed up a little, Egon and Audrey worked together over the months to arrange the baby's room, in between regular visits to the doctor.  
>Egon had taken particular delight in constructing the cot and choosing books and toys to line the shelves of the room.<br>("No Skinner boxes!" Audrey had joked).  
>They discussed baby names at every opportunity, but were yet to agree on anything.<br>Besides, they didn't even know if they were having a boy or a girl.

* * *

><p>Egon and Audrey were lying in bed late one Sunday afternoon in July, oblivious to the outside world yet again.<br>They lay on their sides, facing each other, not saying a word.  
>Egon rested his hand on Audrey's stomach, feeling his baby move inside her.<br>She was now nine months pregnant; the baby was due at any time.  
>They were both savouring these last few days of peacefulness, not at all sure at what to expect once the baby arrived.<p>

The weather had turned unusually stormy in the last day or so.  
>Black clouds hung in the sky and rain had poured profusely, whipped up by strong gusts of wind.<br>"The news is predicting more storms with the chance of a flash flood," muttered Egon as he stared out of the window watching the wind blow through the trees on the street below.  
>"Really? That sounds serious," replied Audrey, waddling to his side. "I sure hope the plants on the roof survive."<p>

Later that night, at the same time as a crack of thunder, Audrey sat up in bed.  
>She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.<br>Looking over at the alarm clock, she noticed the time: 3:22am.  
>She heard the rain pouring heavily outside and wondered if the pain was just the baby moving around again.<br>She lay back down.

Suddenly the pain came back, sharper this time.  
>It wasn't until she'd felt it a few more times that she woke Egon, who was fast asleep next to her.<br>She was sure the baby was coming – now.  
>Egon sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses and trying to turn on the bedside light.<br>It wouldn't switch on.

_That's odd,_ he thought, before making his way into the lounge room in a sleepy haze.  
>They'd rehearsed this procedure many times over the last few weeks.<br>He knew exactly what to do.  
>Egon picked up the phone, ready to dial for an ambulance when he noticed the phone line was dead.<br>He felt along the wall for the light switch but was unable to turn the light on.  
><em>First the bedside light, then the phone line, now these lights too. The power must be out,<em> he thought, suddenly rousing from his sleepiness.

He walked back to the bedroom to check on Audrey, who was now standing up and pacing the room in between contractions.  
>"Are they on their way?" she asked him.<br>"Uh, the phone line is dead. There's no power at all. It must be the storm" he replied.  
>"Oh god. What do we do now?" replied Audrey before wincing in pain.<br>Without a way to contact any emergency services and with the waterline rising outside, they were stuck in the apartment.  
>Egon suddenly had a realisation:<br>_I'm going to have to deliver the baby myself._


	41. Delivery

Egon swallowed hard, thinking what to do next.  
><em>I've delivered rats before, even a chimp, a human can't be much different,<em> he told himself before considering the instruments he'd need to deliver the baby.  
>"Egon, what are we going to do?" asked Audrey, panic in her voice.<br>Her contractions were growing more painful as the wind and rain outside their window began to worsen.  
>Egon had set up a hurricane lamp in the corner of the room, so they at least had some light.<br>He could see beads of sweat forming on Audrey's brow as she leant over the bed in pain.  
>"Wait here" replied Egon, before moving to the spare room to retrieve his medical bag, a relic from his hobbyist coroner days.<br>He froze for a moment, stricken with fear at the thought of delivering his own child.  
>He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and reassured himself everything would be okay.<p>

He came back to the bedroom, placed the bag on the bed and began to unpack it.  
>Catching sight of a bottle marked 'Embalming Fluid," Audrey began to shake her head.<br>"No, no, no" she said with a whimper. "Egon, you can't do this."  
>"I don't think we have a choice," he replied with a raise of his eyebrow.<br>"Do you trust me?" he asked her.  
>Audrey panted hard as she continued to lean over the bed.<br>"Of course" she replied.

* * *

><p>The rain was easing and a beam of sunlight was beginning to make its way through the window by the time Egon and Audrey's baby arrived.<br>It had been a long night.  
>Egon had delivered their baby without any complications, a credit to Audrey's strength and their teamwork.<br>Egon carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed it to Audrey to feed.  
>Both overcome with emotion, Egon held a hand to Audrey's cheek and stared into her eyes, tears welling for both of them.<br>They kissed softly and smiled, their baby in between them, staring up, content.  
>It was a quiet moment in which they felt a shift in their love for one another.<br>They were a family now, together always.

Egon sat next to Audrey on the bed, peering over her shoulder at the bundle in her arms.  
>A girl.<br>Big blue eyes and a shock of long dark hair on her head.  
>There was no mistaking who she belonged to.<br>Her hand was tightly gripped around Audrey's finger as she puckered her lips, soundly asleep, having let out no more than a soft whimper since being born.  
>"She's so quiet," whispered Audrey, marvelling at her daughter's precious face.<br>"She's so beautiful," replied Egon. "What are we going to name her?"

Audrey looked up to the dresser, catching sight of the pot of irises.  
>They had always meant so such to her and Egon – she'd planted them for Egon before she was due to leave the country, held them at their wedding, watched them bloom when Egon was missing.<br>Now they were witness to the birth of their daughter.  
>"How about we name her Iris?" suggested Audrey quietly.<br>Egon smiled, knowing it was the perfect name.  
>"Iris" he said, looking down at his sleeping baby. "Iris Spengler."<p> 


	42. Epilogue

Baby Iris had caused quite a stir at the Firehouse when she'd made her first visit a couple of days after her birth.  
>Held tightly in her father's arms, she met her uncles for the first time.<br>Ray and Winston were besotted with her chubby cheeks and dark hair (Egon was sure he'd even caught Ray become a little bit misty eyed).  
>Janine and Louis had also gushed over her, with Janine planting a kiss on her forehead, leaving a red smudge of lipstick behind.<br>Peter on the other hand was quiet and reserved at first, Iris reminding him of his own disruptive childhood, his absent father, reminding him too of Oscar.  
>As Peter watched Egon holding Iris so carefully and looking at her with such love in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile.<br>Here was Egon, one of his closest friends, always aloof and awkward with women, not only happily married but a father as well.  
>He never would have guessed it, but he figured every now and again, perhaps love stories really do end in happily ever after.<p>

**THE END**


	43. Author's Notes

_If you've gotten this far, all I can say is thank you so much for reading!_  
><em>It's been quite the journey over the last few months and I have experienced such pleasure from not only writing this story but from the reviews, favourites, follows and messages from you.<em>

_If you enjoyed my story, then you'll be happy to know that I will be writing more._  
><em>A sequel to this story, in a way.<em>  
><em>Remember Ray and Linda?<em>  
><em>Their relationship was mentioned here and there, but their own love story will be told next.<em>  
><em>What will be in store for them?<em>

_Thanks again :)_

* * *

><p><span>Recommended Listening<span>

Music played a really important part in writing this story especially for setting scenes and building character development, particularly for Audrey.  
>I thought it would be fun to include some of Audrey's favourite songs here as a sort of "soundtrack."<p>

Bachelor Kisses – The Go Betweens

Streets of Your Town - The Go Betweens

Before Too Long – Paul Kelly

Untitled – The Cure

Just Like Heaven - The Cure

This Charming Man – The Smiths

Take Me With U – Prince

Here Comes Your Man – The Pixies


End file.
